Principessa Franza
by Hugkisshug
Summary: Bree Franza is a 17 year old princess of small country. When her country is invaded by their reckless neighbors to the west, she meets three Californian spies, Adam, Chase and Leo. But when she starts to get to know one of these spies, her life changes forever. Swept away by him, judged, hated, loved, protected by him... Use of Italian. Suggested sex. Violence depicted.
1. Chapter 1

Bree's POV

My name is Bree Franza. Princess Bree Franza to be correct. My father is King Nicholas Franza and my mother is Queen Elizabeth Franza. We are the royal family of Cristallo. Never heard of it? That's because it's a small island off the coast of Italy and it doesn't usually show up on maps. But I love Cristallo, it means crystal in Italian. Since we are so close to Italy, we speak both English and Italian.

Anyways, so one night my father headed out for some international conference with Italy, no big whoop, and I headed off to bed. Sometime in the middle of the night two palace guards busted into my bedroom, practically scaring me out of my sleep (thanks a lot guys). They told me to hurry and follow them as the palace had been invaded by our snobby, idiotic, selfish, cruel, stupid, rachet, horrid, terrible, awful, ugly neighbors to the west Tramonto. We're the best, the awesomest, the most epic, the prettiest, the coolest and the nicest. If you want, I could continue. No, no, back to the story. So of course, I jump out of bed and head down to the front gates only to be confronted by three guys in black.

Tramontoens are so full of it! But these guys didn't even look Italian. One had darker skin, and the other two tanned, Californian skin. They demanded we stop and out of fear, I did. One of them put his hand on his holster. I looked at it to see he'd grabbed a gun.

"Per favore, non farmi del male!" I pleaded in Italian.

They looked at me, confused. I didn't really get it. These were Tramontoens! They speak Italian!

"What'd you say?" the darker skinned one asked, he had thick American accent.

He didn't sound Italian at all! Who were these people? Wait! They're probably American spies sent by the Tramontoens to kidnap me! These people are relentless. No matter, I have my guards to protect me.

"Princess, come with us," one said.

"Perché dovrei fidarmi di te?"

"You speak English princess?" the third one asked.

"Naturalmente fare!"

"That's a no, I guess."

"No, it means of course I do!"

"Then why didn't you just say that?" the second one asked.

"Because you should know Italian. You are Tramontoens."

"What? No we're Californians."

"They're Tramontoens," the first one pointed at the guards.

"It cannot be, these are Cristallian palace guards."

"Sure about that princess."

I turned to see my supposed 'guards' wearing Tramontoen crests.

"These guys are the invaders."

I wanted to run away, but I didn't know who I could trust.

"Who are you guys?" I asked the 'Californians'.

"We're American spies, from a secret government agency."

"Cannot be much of secret if you go round telling people."

"Just people who need to know about us."

"What you doing here anyways?"

"We came to get you."

"Why?"

"Really? You're being kidnapped and held for ransom by Tramontoens, and you're asking why spies came to get you."

I didn't budge, though I knew they were right. At the moment I didn't know who I could trust.

"Principessa Franza, do you believe these Americans? Or do you believe your royal guards?"

"Stai zitto, so che sei Tramontoens."

"Can you translate for those of us that speak American?" the third spy asked.

"American is not a language."

"Then how come I speak it?"

"This one, not too bright. You sure he is spy?" I asked the second one.

"Yeah, we all questioned the agency for that decision."

"Anyway, princess, let's go," the first one said.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"How do you know you can't?"

"Perché ho appena-"

"Yeah, yeah Italian, let's go."

"She's not going anywhere."

I recognized the voice from one of my father's many attempts at peace with the Tramontoens. It belonged to the head of defense in Tramonto. I turned to the side and saw him tower above everyone else.

"Ciao principessa," he said patronizingly.

"Vorrei che fosse bello vederti di nuovo," I replied.

"Sì, bella."

"You know, maybe it would not be so bad to go with gli Americani after all," I tried to walk over to them, but the palace guards held me back.

Il capitano snapped his fingers and I suddenly felt the grip on my arms get tighter and a dagger was pointed at my neck.

"Aiutami!" I cried.

The second spy walked over to il capitano and kicked him in the gut. The other two forced the guards away from me and pushed me over to one side. A full on rissa broke out in front of my very eyes and when it was over the tre spies were the ones left standing.

"Come on, princess, they'll come to soon, we've gotta go," the second spy insisted, urgently.

"Si si, but let me change out of la camicia da notte first."

"What?"

"My nightgown."

"Princess we don't have time!" he complained.

"Ah, ah, there's always tempo per la moda."


	2. Chapter 2

Chase's POV

My name is Chase Davenport. I'm a 19 year old spy at my father's company. Sounds pretty normal, right? Well, just hold on there's a big twist. My two brothers, Adam and Leo, (who are spies, too) and I are not only awesome spies, we're the world's first bionic super humans. Davenport's been training us our entire lives and now we're spies. So there. I have a super intelligence, molecular kinesis and laser bo. Adam's got heat vision, super strength and a blast wave. And Leo, he has a bionic arm which has super strength, laser spheres and energy transference. Still sounding impressive? Good, but those are only a few of our abilities.

Anyway, I walked into the agency because Davenport called us in there. He said there was some Italian princess in trouble and that we had to rescue her.

"What?" I stepped in, "I don't know about them, but I'm a spy, not Prince Charming."

"Yes Chase, but never the less, her country's been invaded and she needs to be brought back here ASAP."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because no one knows we're here, so her foreign enemies won't know where she is."

"So, how will we find the princess?" Leo asked.

"I've downloaded the coordinates to Chase's chip and transport's outside."

We all headed out and into Davenport's jet. Soon the sound of the engines roared in our ears and we took off.

"Where are we going anyway?" Adam asked.

He and Leo looked at me.

"What?"

"You have the coordinates."

"And?"

"Come on Chase! You're usually so excited about spy stuff!"

"Yeah, I'm excited when we're actually doing spy stuff and not babysitting some Italian brat."

"You don't even know her."

"She's a princess, I don't have to."

"Can you at least tell us where we're going?"

"Ugh, fine," I brought up the coordinates, "Some place called Cristallo."

"Sounds fancy."

"Yeah, like...yeah," Adam said.

Adam's not the brightest, but...uh, well he's strong and tall and intimidating. Sometimes.

Soon, we landed. It was the middle of the night. The three of us walked up to the gates as the jet left.

"Great, it's locked," Leo remarked.

"What the hell kind of spy says that?" I asked and stood back, taking a look at it.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, cause if you are I think that that's bad," Leo said.

If we had to do this lame as mission, I was gonna make sure it was as action packed as possible. I grabbed hold of it and started to climb it.

"Chase?" Leo asked.

"What?"

"You're crazy. Just wanted to tell you."

Soon, I reached the top and prepared to jump down.

"Stop! That's crazy! That gate's like ten feet tall."

"And as long as there aren't any idiots below me I'll be fine!"

I jumped down, landing on my feet and proving my brothers wrong. I walked up to the gates.

"Your turn."

"Not a chance."

I scoffed. Of course they wouldn't. So I walked over to the side of the gate and used my decoder on the electronic lock. The gates started to open, slowly and they walked through, just as some 'palace guards' walked out with the princess.

"Stop!" I snapped and placed my hand on my gun.

"Per favore, non farmi del male!" she cried.

What the hell was she saying? Of all the princesses that had to be in trouble, the one who spoke Italian.

"What'd you say?" Leo asked.

"Princess, come with us," I said, straight and to the point, perfect.

"Perché dovrei fidarmi di te?"

"You speak English princess?" Adam asked.

"Naturalmente fare!"

"That's a no, I guess."

"No, it means of course I do!" she had an Italian accent.

"Then why didn't you just say that?" I asked, annoyed.

We met her two seconds ago and she's already annoying me!

"Because you should know Italian. You are Tramontoens."

"What? No we're Californians."

"They're Tramontoens," Leo pointed at the guards.

"It cannot be, these are Cristallian palace guards."

"Sure about that princess?" I asked.

She turned to look at her 'guards'. They were wearing Tramontoen crests, how did she not know that? Seems Adam isn't the dumbest one in the room anymore.

"These guys are the invaders."

"Who are you guys?" she asked us skeptically.

"We're American spies, from a secret government agency," I replied, keeping my temper in check.

Could she just come with us and we could explain everything on the way?

"Cannot be much of secret if you go round telling people."

That was actually pretty funny, I'll give her that.

"Just people who need to know about us."

"What you doing here anyways?"

"We came to get you."

"Why?"

"Really? You're being kidnapped and held for ransom by Tramontoens, and you're asking why spies came to get you," I said, blandly.

Seriously? Get your head in the game princess! Should I speak slower? You. Are. Being. KIDNAPPED! She didn't move. She knew I was right. I am right.

"Principessa Franza, do you believe these Americans? Or do you believe your royal guards?"

"Stai zitto, so che sei Tramontoens."

"Can you translate for those of us that speak American?" Adam asked.

I sighed.

"American is not a language."

"Then how come I speak it?"

"This one, not too bright. You sure he is spy?"

"Yeah, we all questioned the agency for that decision," I answered.

"Anyway, princess, let's go," Leo said, urging her on.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"How do you know you can't?"

"Perché ho appena-"

"Yeah, yeah Italian, let's go," I said, fed up with her slipping back and forth between languages.

"She's not going anywhere."

I looked over. Davenport had shown us this guy before. He was the head of Tramontoen defense. I didn't like this guy. Was I supposed to? Something about him sent shivers down my spine.

"Ciao principessa," he said patronizingly.

"Vorrei che fosse bello vederti di nuovo."

"Sì, bella."

Just once, could they have conversation in English! God damn it!

"You know, maybe it would not be so bad to go with gli Americani after all," she tried to walk over to us, but her 'guards' held her back.

The captain snapped his fingers and a dagger was pointed at her neck.

"Aiutami!" I cried.

That's it. I hate this mission, but I said I'd make it action packed and I will. I walked over to the captain and kicked him in the gut. He tried to punch me, but I dodged. I tried to sweep under his feet, but he kicked me down before I could. He tried to kick me again, but I swerved away and kicked him in the balls. He hunched over allowing me to knock his head, sending him to the ground, unconscious.

I looked around. Leo and Adam had the two guards on the ground, same state as the captain. The princess had her hand on her heart.

"Come on, princess, they'll come to soon, we've gotta go," I insisted.

"Si si, but let me change out of la camicia da notte first."

"What?"

"My nightgown."

"Princess we don't have time!"

"Ah, ah, there's always tempo per la moda."

Could she get any more annoying? What's she doing? She just walked over the guards and straight into the palace! Are you kidding me?

To make matters worse, she didn't come out for ages. I was surprised when she came out and the Tramontoens were still unconscious.

"Finally," I said.

"I was in there for ten minuti."

"Whatever, let's just go."

We headed out to the coastline to meet our transport and soon hopped on the boat. We sat on freight boxes, with her and I sitting back to back.

"If you are international spies then why could you not just get plane to fly us to America instead of silly barca?"

"Because the planes would be too easy to track, if we go this way there's no chance of them finding you," Leo explained.

She leaned closer to me.

"Grazie for your help."

She did it to annoy me, you know. She did. She was talking to Leo and pretended to be all nicey-nice when really she's just annoying. Annoying.

"No problem," Leo said, completely oblivious to her.

"It's our job, we didn't have a choice," I stood up.

"What are your nomi anyway?" she asked, ignoring me.

"Nomi?"

"Your names."

"Oh, well I'm Leo, these are my brothers Adam and Chase."

"Magnifico, I am Principessa Breana Franza."

"Thought your name was Bree," I retorted, flatly.

"Bree is my nickname."

"So what do we call you? Princess? Bree? Breana?" I pretended to cough, "Bitch."

"Mi scusi? What did you just call me? Cagna?"

"Dude," Leo shot a look at me.

"Che cosa mai, just call me Bree, I hate my first name."

"Really why?"

"It just sounds so elegante," she looked over to see me snickering and because she's so annoying she just had to address it, "I'd rather be called rude American boy who plays with toy pistola."

"My gun is real," I retort.

She's so aggravating! Secretly, I hope she falls off the boat and drowns. Of course, Leo or Adam would probably save her first. Damn them. Damn morality.

"Just like your cattive maniere."

"My what?"

"Your bad manners."

"You don't even know me."

"You are a spy, I don't have to."


	3. Chapter 3

Bree's POV

Soon the barca stopped and Leo helped me off. He is such a gentleman, unlike his idiotic, stuck-up jerk of a brother. I'm sorry, what have I ever done to you? If I have been mean, maybe it's because my country's been invaded! Anyway, Chase got off the barca last, he started playing with his little gizmos. Could you maybe play dollies later? We're kind of in a rush.

After a little while of him being stupido, we started walking. If I had known we'd be on foot I would not have put on my red ankle boots...with heels. But oh well, it is too late for anything to change now. So I kept my head held high and walked. We seemed to walk for miles, but I didn't ask to stop. If I did Chase would call me out for it, being the massive stronzo he is. He'd probably call me lazy or something like it. He is so fastidioso! And frustrante!

"Stop," Chase whispered.

We were walking through Italian wilderness, why did we need to stop? I couldn't handle his arrogance, so I kept walking. Leo pulled me back.

"Chase may be annoying, but he knows what he's doing," he said, quietly as not to let Chase hear.

Do I trust Leo? Yes I do. Do I trust Adam? Yes I do. Do I trust Chase? What the hell kind of domanda is that? Of course not! But since I trust Leo, I stayed back. Chase started walking forward slowly.

"What is he doing?" I asked Leo.

"I don't know."

Suddenly, Chase ran back.

"Climb the tree," he instructed.

"What, why?"

"No time to explain, just do it."

Adam climbed into the tree first, then Leo helped me jump to reach Adam's outstretched hands. He pulled me up and Leo scrambled into the tree soon after.

"Where's Chase?"

"Right here," we looked to the tree next to us to see him fiddling around with the pistola in his holster.

He drew it and soon, tons of Tramontoen guards swarmed the area in which we were standing in only moments ago. I heard the gun go off as several of the men fell to the ground. Leo covered my mouth, as I nearly shrieked at the sight of the blood. One of the men left standing got his own gun and shot at the tree Chase was in. The bullet scraped Chase's arm and sent him plummeting to the ground. I had very mixed emotions about this. On one hand I was fine with it, because you know, he's a jerk, but on the other hand I need him to keep me safe. So I stayed in the position I was in.

A few guards picked Chase up off the ground. They shoved him hard against another tree and one put his hand over Chase's throat.

"Dov'è la principessa?"

Chase didn't respond. I didn't know whether it was because the guard was suffocating him or whether he didn't know what the guard had said.

"Dov'è la principessa!"

Another guard tapped the first on the shoulder.

"Non parla italiano."

"Oh," he turned back to Chase, "Where's the princess?"

"You know, I could tell you...if I could breathe!"

The guard released his grip on Chase's throat.

"Where's the princess?"

"They headed toward Germany. They're hiding out there until the king can make peace with Tramonto."

"Honestly, I did not expect you to be so open about that."

"What can I say, the princess is a brat, you wouldn't want to kidnap her."

What did he just say about me? I wanted to go down there and set him straight, but I resisted and stayed hidden.

"Whatever, we'll spare your life...for now."

The guards, the ones still alive that is, walked away. After a little while of waiting, Leo climbed down from the tree and helped me down. Then Adam simply jumped. I walked over to Chase and slapped him.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"That was for giving away our location."

"I didn't really give it away, we're not going to Germany!"

"Oh...well," I slapped him again.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for the brat comment."

We started walking again for what seemed like ages, until we found a clearing. It was dark so we stopped for the night. Chase lit a fire then turned to me.

"Careful, it's hot."

I shot him a look. Soon after that we all settled down to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chase's POV

I couldn't sleep. Leo and Adam were passed out on the ground. I kept trying to sleep, but it just didn't work. It was the middle of the night. I heard sniffing and sat up. Bree wasn't sleeping on the ground anymore. There was a little patch in between Adam and I that was vacant. I looked over to the sound of the sniffs to see the royal pain herself sitting against a tree, crying. I wanted to ignore it and go back to sleep, but her cries stopped me for some reason. I stood up and walked over. There was another tree across from her that I sat against.

"What's up?"

Yeah, okay, I know. There's a crying princess in the middle of the night and the most sympathetic thing I got is 'what's up?'. Need I remind you, it's the middle of the night and I'm tired and she's a brat.

"What are you doing up?" she didn't look at me, she just kept staring into the woods.

"Can't sleep. You?"

"I've never slept on the ground before."

"Really."

"I'm una principessa."

"Lo posso dire."

She looked at me. What? What is it?

"That was Italian."

"Yeah, and?"

"You speak it?"

"Well duh."

"But you didn't know what I was saying before."

Uh... what do I say?

"You knew?"

"Maybe."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Do the others speak it too? Was I just translating for nothing?"

"No, they don't speak any other language."

"I cannot believe it."

"Credici."

"Okay, stop it, it's just freaky now."

I smiled. Why did I do that? Why did I smile? Damn it!

"Well, you've gotta have some sort of freaky ability," I said, trying to change the subject.

"I've always been pretty good at accents."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

She thought for a moment, then imitated an American accent.

"Hey, I'm Chase, I like being rude to foreign princesses."

"Okay, stop it," I laughed.

She did too. Maybe she's not as bad as I thought.

"So. Why were you crying?"

I seemed to hit a soft spot because her eyes started to tear once I'd said it. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace. It was a little heart shaped locket. She opened it and there was a picture of her, the queen and the king.

"That dress looks really uncomfortable," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

She gave a weak smile, "Can I be onesto with you?"

"Why not?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"What if I never see my parents again?"

"That's not going to happen."

"How do you know that? The Tramontoens are evil people. If my parents cannot make peace with them, where will that leave us?"

I didn't really know what to say. I couldn't guarantee anything. Spying is a dangerous game and I never know what's going to happen.

"I can't tell you that everything's going to be okay. Because I don't know that. What I can tell you, is that everything that happens, happens for a reason."

"I just miss them so much. Do you ever miss your parents when your out being a spy?"

"Well, yeah. But I've got a job to do, so I don't really have time to think about it. And by the time the mission's over, I get to go back and see them. Or I'm dead."

She smiled faintly again, "That's not funny."

"Then why are you laughing?"

There was a pause.

"Are you gonna go to sleep? Or keep watch over the people keeping watch over you?"

"By the looks of things, you need all the help you can get."

"Hey! Last time I checked, I'm not the one being hunted down."

"Well, once the Tramontoen guards find out you were dishonest, you will be."

"Yeah, that's probably true."

"Besides, this tree is more comfortable then that grass over there."

"Doesn't seem to have stopped them," I pointed at my brothers.

"They seem like the type of people who can fall asleep anywhere."

"Wow, you figured them out pretty quickly."

"It is not hard, they are ragazzi."

* * *

Bree's POV

* * *

He's actually being nice to me. I never thought him capable of it. He put his hand on his shoulder and rubbed it slightly.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"Uh," he took his hand away, it was stained red with blood.

I'd forgotten all about that. He'd been shot! I put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream.

"Nah, it's fine, it's only sore."

"That's so not true."

"Yeah it is."

"Chase, you may have fooled Tramontoens, but you have not fooled me. That hurts, does it not?"

"Seriously, I'll be fine."

"No," I stood up and walked over to the bag he'd been carrying.

I pulled out some bandaging and walked back over to him.

"I'm telling you it doesn't even hurt."

I ignored him, rolled up his sleeve and wrapped the strapping around his arm.

"Thanks," he said as I finished.

"It is my job."

"What? No it's not."

"Well, of course it is. Women stay at home and cook and clean, while the men go out and work. All young girls must know first aid. Is it different in America?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chase's POV

I was the first to wake up this morning. I was sitting against a tree. Suddenly, everything that had happened last night came back to me. Bree was crying. So I walked over and we started talking. She wasn't being a bitch. She was being nice. I looked down to see her leaning against me, sleeping. Something about seeing her made me feel weird. I didn't like the feeling in my stomach. I picked her up bridal-style and placed her on the patch of grass next to Adam.

What was happening to me? I'm a spy. I'm Chase Davenport, Davenport Industries best spy. Was I going soft? I couldn't be. Spies had to keep their guards up or someone would attack them from behind. No, Bree means nothing to me. She's a bitch. A brat. A spoiled little princess. I heard the sound of running water and saw a small brook nearby. I walked over and splashed water in my face.

Soon, everyone had woken up and we started on our way. We had a long way to go, we had to get to the Eastern coast to meet someone to take us to Spain. And then we had to meet the jet in Spain to take us to the offshore facility in Californian waters. Man, spying's hard work.

I picked up the bag and flung it on my injured shoulder. Bree walked next to me. I hadn't spoken a word to her since last night. I wanted her to leave me alone.

"Hey," she whispered.

I didn't respond. I knew if I started talking to her, I'd melt and I'd put my guard down and then you know what? I'd die. And so would she. And I'm not letting that happen, I'm not failing a mission. I'm already in trouble with the agency for not following exact plans on missions and Dylan Grainger was right there ready to take my spot as top agent.

"What's up?" she asked.

Can she please just leave me alone. And everything can go back to the way it was yesterday, when I hated her and she hated me.

"Why aren't you talking to me?"

"The conversation last night, doesn't make us friends."

"Perchè no?"

"Non mi va di parlare."

"Chase, what did I do?"

"You did nothing."

"Then why are you mad at me?"

"Non sono."

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"I already told you, the conversation last night doesn't make us friends."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk anymore."

I pulled ahead of her and that was the last time I spoke to her for the next three days. On the third day we finally reached the Eastern coast. There was a boat waiting at the docks.

"You guys, Adam, Chase, Leo and the princess?" the boatman asked.

"Yeah," Leo replied.

"Hop on, I'm here to take ya to Spain."

Something told me not to trust this guy, but only he would know our names, where we were heading and where to meet us. Leo got on first and he and I helped Bree onto the boat. Then Adam and I followed her. We sat on the boat for a while. I kept staring at the boatman. He seemed harmless, but there was just something about him I couldn't fully trust.

Bree stood up and walked over to me. I just want to be left alone, is that so much to ask? Plus, I wanna keep my eye on this boatman.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Does it have to be me?"

She nodded. I sighed but stood up and walked over to the side of the boat with her.

"Why are you being so cold to me?"

"We're not friends."

"We were a few nights ago, so what's changed?"

"I was tired, I couldn't sleep."

"This isn't the Chase I knew."

"This is the only Chase."

"That's not true, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Then why won't you talk to me?"

"Just because."

"Chase, I want a real explanation."

"Well you're not gonna get one, so what's the point?"

"Why are you acting this way?"

"What's with all the questions? You hardly even know me and now you're acting like my life long friend."

"Chase I just want to know what happened to the guy in the forest at midnight."

"He was just a fluke."

"Why are you so shut in?"

"Quit asking me stuff."

"Why?"

"There you go again with asking me stuff."

"Okay, fine. I'll stop asking questions. But when you find the guy from a few nights ago, tell him I want him back," she walked away from me.

I stood there with my hands in my pockets. She likes me. She just admitted that. I was afraid this was going to happen. I knew if I started talking to her everything would fall apart. Even when I look at her it's a reminder that I'm getting soft.

The boat stopped and the boatman came out.

"What's going on why did we stop?" Leo asked.

I knew this guy couldn't be trusted.

"Well you see," he walked over and snatched Bree up, just as a helicopter flew over head, "I'm a Tramontoen and we got the princess."

Guards came down pinned our hands behind our backs. The boatman started forcing Bree towards the rope ladder and began to make her climb it. I felt so helpless. There was nothing I could do. My gun was in the holster that I couldn't reach.

"You are forgetting one thing boatman," Bree said.

She kicked him away and he stumbled backwards until he tripped and fell over board.

"How'd you do that?" Leo asked.

"Uh, all members of the royal family are required to learn martial arts in case of...well this."

She attacked the guard that was holding me. As soon as I was free I shot the other two guards and at the helicopter. A bullet hit one of the propellers and made the helicopter fall from the sky.

"Look out!" I cried and shoved Bree away.

Unfortunately, I couldn't get away.


	6. Chapter 6

Bree's POV

"Look out!" Chase called, he pushed me out of the way as the helicopter smashed into the barca, shattering it.

Leo, Adam and I fell into the water. Bits of the barca floated all around us, but all I could think about was Chase.

"Chase!" I called.

The helicopter was sinking fast. Chase must be underneath. I dove into the water and down to the bottom of the helicopter. My hands grabbed hold of the landing skids to keep me from floating to the surface. Chase wasn't underneath it. Quickly, I kicked back up to the surface and started looking around for him, I couldn't see him anywhere. I turned and saw his brothers searching for him too. He had to be around here somewhere. That's when I spotted him. He was floating next to the sinking copter.

"Guys! I found him!" I yelled, swimming over.

There were multiple cuts on his face and his eyes were closed.

"We have to get him on the ground."

"Where?" I asked, "All around us is water."

"Spain isn't too far away, we'll just have to swim," Leo said.

Soon, we reached land. I crawled onto shore, exhausted. Adam placed Chase down while Leo came over to me to make sure I was okay. He helped me to my feet and supported me as we walked over to Chase.

"Is he okay?" I asked Adam.

He had his ear to Chase's chest.

"He's alive but barely."

"We've gotta call BigD," Leo took out his spy gadgets, "It won't work this far down."

"You mean we have to climb?" I asked, looking at the mountain in front of us.

"Yes."

"Okay."

We started walking, my feet were killing me and my shoes were extra heavy with the water soaked in them. I tried to keep going but after a while I just couldn't go on. I collapsed on the path. When I woke up, we were nearly at the top of the mountain and Leo was carrying me. He set me down once we'd reached the top.

"Grazie."

"No probs."

He took out his phone and called someone.

"Hey BigD it's Leo."

 _"Leo thank goodness! Where are you? Your transport to Spain said you never showed."_

"We got on the wrong boat, and it turned out to be a Tramontoen boat and then a bunch of stuff happened, long story short we're in the middle of nowhere and we need a lift."

 _"Okay, do you have the princess?"_

"Yeah."

 _"Perfect, I'll track your chips and a jet will be there soon to pick you up."_

"Thanks BigD."

He hung up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Someone's coming to pick us up soon."

"Ugh, thank god!" I sat down on the grass.

"Chase?" Adam said, he was trying to to wake Chase up.

I crawled over to them.

"Is he okay?"

"He's not responding."

"Hopefully his bionics will heal him in time," Leo said.

"His what?" I asked.

Did Leo just say that Chase had bionics?

"Uh, uh, uh," he stuttered.

"There's no use in lying to me, boys."

"Okay fine. Adam, Chase and I are bionic."

I'm sorry, what did they just say? Bionic?

"Chase has super intelligence, I have a bionic arm and Adam has super strength."

That's how he knew Italian! No one can speak it that fluently unless they've been speaking it their whole life!

"Oh. Wow."

What else was I supposed to say? We waited there for what seemed like hours, but finally we saw a jet land right next to us and the door open. A short man with black hair and pale skin stepped out.

"BigD!" Leo exclaimed.

The man smiled. Then he noticed Chase.

"What happened?"

"When Chase shot the helicopter it fell. So he shoved Bree out of the way but didn't have time to get away himself," Leo said.

"You mean a helicopter landed on my son?"

This just made me feel guilty. He's dying because of me. If I had moved he would have gotten away in time. It's my fault. Leo nodded making me feel even worse.

"Okay, we have to get him back to the agency, everyone in the jet."

Leo helped me in and he and Adam followed after me. They placed Chase across our laps, so his head was resting on my crotch. It felt a little awkward, but the situation was too tense to complain. I didn't say a word throughout the entire flight. I just kept staring out the window and hardly realized that I was playing with Chase's spiky hair. Soon we landed and the boys helped me out. Chase was rushed away to the infirmary and Leo and the man led me to another room.

"So, Bree, I am Mr. Davenport I own this company."

"Pleasure to meet you," I said.

"You'll be hiding here until Tramonto and Cristallo work things out."

"Okay."

Later that day I headed to the infirmary to check on Chase. The doctors said he wasn't allowed visitors at this time. Saddened, I returned to the main area.

"Oh there you are," Leo said as he came up to me, "I was wondering if you wanted a tour of the academy."

"Academy?"

"Oh, this place isn't just a secret government agency, it's also a spy academy. Every spy who works at the agency has to complete the course."

"Cool."

"So, would you like a tour or not?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

Maybe a tour of the academy would help get my mind off Chase. He's already made it clear he doesn't like me. I just feel so stupid. I was really starting to fall for him and then he just completely shuts me out. I don't get it. I thought we had this connection in the forest. I don't know maybe..maybe he's right it was just because he was tired. But the thing is, I wasn't tired. I've fallen for him and he's pushed me away. Maybe I'm supposed to end up with a prince like my parents wanted.

Leo led me around and showed me some of the classrooms and living dorms. We walked outside and saw a bunch of people training on dummies and sparring, anything you could imagine.

"Leo!" someone ran up to him.

"Oh, hey Janelle, this is Bree, Bree this is Janelle."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Is that? Italian?"

"Oh yeah, this is the princess."

"Wow! It's so cool to meet you!"

I just smiled. Inside, though she seemed like a lovely girl, I didn't want to talk to her. All I could think about was Chase.

"So Leo," she started talking to him.

I wasn't really paying attention, I just kept staring in the distance at a figure. Chase! He was walking with a slight limp, but he was okay! I ran over to him.

"Chase!"

He looked over, but frowned when he realized it was me. He tried to keep going but I kept up with him.

"Chase, please talk to me."

"I don't want to okay, can you just leave me alone please?"

"Chase, I just want to know why you won't talk to me."

"Because you're an annoying brat, there. Are we done now?"

"You said you weren't mad at me."

"I'm not."

"Seems like you are. Will you please tell me what I did?"

"You didn't do anything! Now please just leave me alone!"

"No! Chase I want to know what happened to the guy in the forest!"

"He's dead! Okay? Now just leave the real me...ALONE!" he started to walk away.

"I won't!" I started to cry, I'm not letting him go that easily, "I won't let you go until you tell me! Why don't you like me?"

He turned around, walked up to me and kissed me violently. I was shocked. This is a very weird way to show someone you hate them. Must be an American thing. The kiss was fierce and intense, but I never wanted it to end, so when it did, I missed the warm feeling of him so close to me.

"I don't like you!"

This made a tear roll down my cheek. I can't believe this is happening right now. I knew he didn't like me, but him saying it just made it sting even more.

"I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chase's POV

Honestly, I love Bree, but she's being so annoying right now.

"No! Chase! I want to know what happened to the guy in the forest!"

"He's dead! Okay? So just leave the real me...ALONE!"

The guy in the forest isn't dead. He's still here, but I can't let him out or he'll be impossible to put back. I couldn't hold up much longer so I tried to walk away, but she stopped me.

"I won't! I won't let you go until you tell me! Why don't you like me?"

I love you, Bree. Please don't accuse me of not loving you! That's when something snapped. The guy in the forest came out, I knew there was no way to put him back, but at that moment, I didn't care. I turned, marched straight up to her and consumed her in a kiss.

"I don't like you!"

I saw tears started to swell in her eyes.

"I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes, Bree."

"Then why were you acting so distant?"

"Because I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Falling in love."

She smiled. Why? My question was soon answered when she kissed me. When I hugged her, my hands got tangled in her hair. I got so lost in the moment, but that's what I was afraid of. My guard was down.

"Ti amo," she said.

I couldn't handle all this pressure. When you fall in love, isn't pressure supposed to be lifted?

"I love you, too. But we can't be together."

"Why not?"

"If I'm in a relationship, it's going to affect spying. I'm already in enough trouble, I can't get in anymore. And what happens when you go back to Cristallo?"

She didn't respond, but she looked hurt. That's the last thing I intended. To hurt her.

"I understand."

"Bree."

"No, it's okay, I get it, really."

"Please," she walked away.

Just seeing her like this made me hurt. I just feel like she thinks I don't love her, but it's not true. She can't say I don't love her. As I walked away I was confronted by Leo.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"A week ago you couldn't stand her and now here you are kissing her!"

"Oh yeah."

"Oh yeah? That's the best you got?"

"Look, what's your point?"

"You can't get into a relationship with her!"

"I know."

"I mean you- did you just say I know?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well then, you know why right?"

"I can't have any distractions, plus she'll be going back to Cristallo soon."

"Exactly."

Leo's eyes widened.

"What?" I looked behind me to see Bree talking to none other than Dylan Grainger.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Chase, just stay calm."

"How!" I exploded.

Dylan would do anything to see me suffer. All he wants is to be top agent, and that means distracting me or throwing me off guard.

"Just chill I'll go check it out," he started to walk away, but I put my hand against his chest stopping him.

"I can fight my own battles."

I walked over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Chase," Dylan said, insincerely.

"What cha talking about," I tried to keep my cool but he made it so hard.

"Well, um," Bree stared, but quietly. It was clear she was still mad at me, "Dylan asked me out."

"You're going on a date?"

"Sì."

I can't believe it. Dylan was going on a date with Bree! This can't be happening.

"That's great," I lied.

"It is?" she asked, obviously a little disappointed at my answer.

"Yeah, you two have fun."

I started to walk away. Dylan bumped me on the way and whispered, "Watch your back."

"I'm the top spy, I'm used to it," I whispered back, then walked back to Leo.

"How'd it go?"

I brushed past him and headed up to Leo and I's dorm. Usually, it's arranged where two spies who are ranked next to each other would share a dorm, but after Leo and Adam warned Mr. Davenport that Dylan and I sharing a dorm was a bad idea, Leo became my roommate.

As I entered I slammed the door and slumped down on my bed. Dylan and Bree are going on a date. I couldn't fully process it. I didn't want to process it. Dylan did this just to get at me. I became so lost in thought I didn't even realize that Leo had come in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I live here."

"Stop being smart."

"Oh come on, you had to have seen that one coming, Mr. Smartest Man in the World."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, okay. So what's up?"

"The opposite of down."

"Ha ha, very funny. But seriously."

"Dylan and Bree are going on a date."

"Whoa."

There was silence for a few moments.

"You okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked."

"I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Why do you think?" I sat straight up.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave you alone, I get it," he walked out.

Of course, I didn't mean to argue with my brother. I'm just really upset. If only Bree knew Dylan's true nature.


	8. Chapter 8

Bree's POV

So after I walked away from Chase, this really nice guy walked up to me and asked me what was wrong. I told him it was Chase, and he didn't seem so surprised. He introduced himself as Dylan Grainger. He's really cute. We started talking for a little while and I felt like I'd known him my whole life. That's when he asked me. On a date. With him.

I stood stunned. At first I was going to say no, because I'm really still hurting from what Chase did to me. But then I stopped and thought. Maybe going out with this guy wouldn't be so bad. He seemed really nice and funny and smart. Maybe he'd help me get my mind off of Chase. So I agreed to go on a date with him. Only, I don't really know what a date is. In Cristallo the fathers pick their daughter's groom. Sometimes, the couple will not even see each other till their wedding day. I asked Dylan what it was and he explained it to me. He didn't even show one bit of confusion when I asked. He is such a gentleman.

Then out of no where, Chase walked in and started talking to us. He had a smile painted across his face, but I could see straight through him. He wasn't happy that I was talking to Dylan.

"Hey guys," he strained.

"Hey Chase," Dylan replied.

"What cha talking about?"

"Well, um," I said, quietly, "Dylan asked me out."

"You're going on a date?"

"Sì."

"That's great," he said.

What? That can't be true. I mean he just said he loved me and now he's happy that I'm moving on?

"It is?" I asked, sadly.

"Yeah, you two have fun."

He walked away, which made me even sadder. I can't keep pretending I'm moving on, I can't. Chase and I are meant to be together and I mean, yes, I understand that he doesn't want anything to endanger himself or me, but it still hurt. I didn't follow him, he'd probably just push me away again and I can't deal with him doing that.

"Idiot," Dylan scoffed, under his breath.

I didn't want him to think I liked Chase. If he knew that could ruin my new start. So I just pretended I didn't hear what he'd said.

"So I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Uh," I can't go on like this, if I can't be with Chase, I can't keep telling myself that I can be with someone else, "Actually, can we postpone it, sorry, it's just I'd like to get settle in before I start anything else."

I totally lied. But I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Sure, that's fine, some other time?"

I nodded though it wasn't true, I couldn't go out with him, not now, not ever.

* * *

A few hours later I walked into the main area and saw Chase and Dylan at each other's throats. They were arguing about something that I couldn't make out. So I crept closer to them making sure to stay out of their sight.

"I can't believe you, you did this just to spite me," Chase said.

"Heck yeah I did."

"Why?"

"Have you met you?"

"You just can't accept that I'm the top spy and you're coming in second."

"Not for long because when you least expect it, I'm gonna pull the top spot right out from under you."

"You can't do that, my guard's as high as ever."

"Is it?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you're in love."

"I am not!"

I can't even express how much that hurt. He didn't love me it was official. He hadn't turned me down because he was worried about all these obstacles. He'd turned me down because the guy in the forest really was dead. Gone forever and I'm never getting him back.

"You're a terrible liar, Chase, I know you love Bree."

"You can't prove it."

"You're love sick eyes say it all!"

"I'm not in love with Bree!"

"Save it!"

"You're never getting this top spot and you know it, so stop trying!"

"I am getting the top spot, and after that, I'm getting Bree too."

"You can't."

"Why not? There shouldn't be any problem unless...you really are in love with her."

"I'm not!"

"So it's cool if I go out with her?"

"No."

"Make up your mind, you love her, you don't, what is it?"

"I don't."

"That means I can go out with her and there's no problem."

There was silence for a moment. I looked at Chase's face. He was thinking hard.

"No. There's no problem whatsoever. I just don't know why you'd want to go out with her, she's nothing but a scrawny little royal brat."

That was the final straw for me. He didn't love me. He didn't like me. He hated me. I stepped out from my hiding place, tears flowing down my face.

"Bree!" he cried when he saw me.

I shook my head and ran out. He ran after me. Honestly, Chase, just leave me alone. Or are you not done calling me names?

"Bree!" I heard as I ran.

Soon I was out of breath. I couldn't go on and that's when he caught up to me. I had my hands on my knees, hunched over coughing and trying to catch my breath. He put his hand on my back and I stood up.

"Leave me alone!"

I don't want to talk to him. I never want to talk to him ever again. I never want to see him again.

"Bree."

"No, just leave the scrawny little royal brat alone!"

"Bree, I didn't mean it!"

"Then why'd you say it?"

"Because, I don't know, I knew if Dylan knew that I loved you then he'd use it against me."

"Why?"

"Because Dylan's a jerk."

"He seemed nice to me."

"Dylan Grainger? Nice?"

Then I remembered. When we were on the boat to Spain, I asked Leo something.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _"Hey, Leo?" I asked._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Why is Chase so cold?"_

 _"He's not really, he's just tense. He doesn't want to lose his spot."_

 _"His what?"_

 _"His spot. Chase is Davenport Industries' top spy, and Dylan Grainger wants that position. So now Chase is just worried about losing it and disappointing our dad."_

 _"Dylan Grainger?"_

 _"Davenport Industries' number two spy and number one jerk. All he ever thinks about is that top spot and clever ways to get it. Don't trust him, he's done some pretty ugly things to try to get that spot."_

 _"Ugly things?"_

 _"He did something to a girl at the agency and framed Chase, then Chase got suspended and even though Adam, Chase and I know he didn't do it, Dylan covered up his tracks really well."_

 _"By did something, did you mean kill?"_

 _"No, the girl's still alive, I mean he did something else."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Oh, don't make me say it."_

 _That's when I figured out what he meant._

 _"How'd he pin it on Chase?"_

 _"He only agreed to stop if the girl promised she'd tell Dad that it was Chase."_

 _"That's awful."_

 ** _~End of Flashback~_**

"Okay, maybe he's not so nice, but you still said you didn't love me."

"I lied. This spot means everything to me, I can't lose it."

I feel really stupid, hurt and tricked. I believed a psychopath over Chase. Wow.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"You don't have anything to apologize for."

"I didn't believe you. And I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Chase, would I be a distraction if I wasn't leaving?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I wasn't going back to Cristallo, would I still be a distraction?"

"I don't get it, of course you're going back."

"But...I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"If I went back there, all I'd get is an over the top wedding with a guy that I really don't want to marry. And if I went back there, I'd just be something that I really don't want to be."

"You don't want to be a princess?"

"No."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I don't want to be a princess. I want to be a spy."


	9. Chapter 9

Chase's POV

She wants to be a spy? I mean, it's really cool yeah, but spying is so dangerous.

"You do?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

"All I'd be doing as a princess is following someone's lead. And I'd be doing nothing different if I was queen. I want to do something."

"But spying?"

"I like the thrill of not knowing what's going to happen. Yeah, it's dangerous I know, but it'd be fun."

What can I say? She makes it so hard not to love her. Now she's made it even harder. We started walking towards the buildings to see what Davenport thought.

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not?" I asked.

"She's a princess and that's the way her country wants her."

"But Mr. Davenport," she started, "I don't want to be a princess."

"That may be, but nevertheless, your parents would kill me if they found out that you'd ditched the royal family to constantly put your life in danger."

"Well when you say it that way, it sounds bad, but if you say it in a better way then maybe they'd say yes!"

"No, I'm sorry, but if you could convince your parents that may be a different story."

"So, all I have to do is convince my parents and then I can join?"

"We'll see. But the hardest part is convincing your parents. You can't get in contact with them."

"Well, then. I'll just have to go to Cristallo."

"Are you crazy! You want to go back to the place where the Tramontoens will kidnap you?"

"I have to."

"Can't you just stick to being a princess?"

"No. I can't. I'm done being a trophy."

Davenport sighed.

"Don't even try to argue, I was raised by a headstrong mother and father," she said, keeping her head held high.

"Ugh, fine."

Honestly, I've never seen Davenport give into something. He's always come out on top and gotten his way.

"But take Chase with you, I'm not letting a princess run around without defence."

* * *

We sat in the jet for hours. Cristallo was only a descent away. Soon, we landed and she got out of the plane eagerly. We walked up to the palace where the king and queen were standing.

"Cosa stai facendo qui?" the queen asked.

"Ho bisogno di parlare con te."

"Venire dentro."

They brought her inside. I waited outside incase anything was to happen.

"You!"

I turned to see the Tramontoen guard that I had tricked into going to Germany, with two of his friends. He looked mad. Really mad.

"You deceived me!"

"And?"

"Now, you're gonna pay."

Okay, now I'm officially scared. But that's what being a spy is all about. They came at me. I kicked one back only to have the other two grab my arms. I twisted around, flipping both of them. The first guard punched my stomach, I stumbled backwards and tripped. The two guards picked me up and held my arms behind my back. They kept a firm grip on me as the first guard approached holding a gun.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where's the princess?"

"Chase!" I heard.

Bree! Why'd you do that! You just gave away your location!

"No!" I yelled as the guards threw me to the ground, bashed my head against the stone and stormed into the castle.

* * *

Bree's POV

* * *

I walked over to the window while my parents were talking. As I stared out I saw three stupid Tramontoens attacking Chase!

"Chase!" I called.

"No!" he yelled.

I watched the guards slammed him on the courtyard ground and rushed into the castle. I knew I shouldn't have called his name, but he was in so much pain, I could tell and I didn't like it. I heard footsteps come up the stairs. How did they get past the Cristallian guards so quickly? I didn't have time to think and neither did my parents. They came in before we could speak.

One came at me, but I kicked him back. Unfortunately, another pinned my arms behind my back.

"Nobody move or la principessa gets it."

My parents stood back. I wanted to yell at them 'you know martial arts, just go for it!', but I knew the guard would kill me before they could. He dragged me back towards the window. I peeked over and looked down at the courtyard again. Chase was still there struggling to get up. The guards walked out with me. My parents didn't do anything. They couldn't. I knew they would if they were able to, but they weren't. They didn't want me to get hurt.

As we left the palace I saw Chase standing in front of the gates, just like when I'd met him. His nose was dripping with blood and there were scratches all over his face. It was scary to see him like this.

"Let her go," he said darkly, drawing his gun.

"You want to shoot us, but you forgetting one thing. You'd have to shoot la principessa first."

I looked at him terrified. In my head and heart I knew he wouldn't even think about shooting me, but something in my brain told me that he was going to. He smirked and shot the guard beside me. I screamed as I heard the bang go off.

"You are still out numbered."

He shot the guard holding me, square in the forehead. As he fell I ran over to Chase, before the last remaining guard could grab me.

"Go tell this to your stupid head of defence, the princess is safe and he's not getting her."

"I am not afraid of you."

"You sure look scared."

"I am Tramontoen, I do not cower."

Chase shot the last guard down. I hugged him tight and felt his arms wrap protectively around me.

"This is why you wish to be spy?"

I looked at the castle and saw my parents standing there.

"Maybe."

"You basing whole lifestyle around boy?"

"Maybe."

I know I should've been saying more, but maybe was all I could muster.

"No, you will not be spy. You must stay with Americani until it is safe for you to return home. Then you come straight back and I arrange a marriage for you and Prince Lucca."

"No!" I cried.

Prince Lucca Spinosa! How could they? Prince Lucca Spinosa of Tramonto! Me? Married into the royal family of our sworn enemies? Principessa Breana Spinosa of Tramonto? Unthinkable! I will not do it! Not if my life depended on it.

"You cannot be serious! You want me to marry into the Tramontoen royal family?"

"It is the only hope we have of making peace with them."

I turned to Chase, my eyes filled with tears.

"See, I told you! I am nothing but a trophy!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, before I begin I just want to warn you there is supposed sex in this chapter, but there is a skip so it is not in detail. There is also a bit of racism pointed towards Americans, but I mean this only for the purpose of the story. I am a proud American myself and I would never mean anything against my own race or any other. Anyway I just wanted to tell you and please don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chase's POV

"See, I told you!" she turned to me as she cried, tears swelling in her eyes, "I am nothing but a trophy!"

Bree ran out the gates and into the forest surrounding the castle.

"Bree!" I ran after her.

"You!"

I stopped and turned around to see the king pointing at me. He walked up to me, followed by the queen.

"You stop playing with my daughter's emotions, stay away unless you are serving as her guardia del corpo. She is a principessa. You are nothing. Understood?"

I almost glared at him. He was a king yes, but he didn't rule over me. He ruled over his daughter, true, but she could make up her own mind.

"Sì, I understand. But I've made the mistake of pushing her away before, I'm not making it again," I replied, darkly.

"Stay away, or I will act and you will suffer."

"No," then I ran after Bree.

Her dad can say whatever the fuck he likes, but I'm not giving Bree up. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and if he or anyone else stands in my way, I keep going. I was so focused on finding Bree and thinking about what her dad had said, I completely forgot about the cuts on my face.

"Bree!" I called.

I heard faint crying coming from nearby and followed it. Bree had her knees to her chest. She was sitting against a tree. The clearing resembled the one we'd been in a month ago in Italy.

"Bree? You okay?"

"No."

"Hey, it's okay," I said as I sat down with her.

"No, it's not. I don't get any say in what I do. That's why I wanted to become a spy."

"You know, spies don't exactly get to do whatever they want either."

"Yeah, but they don't have to marry someone so that two countries resolve problems. They don't have to flee their home because of a long feud between to nations. They don't have to act proper all the time and have higher expectations than others their age."

"Okay, they don't have to do all that, but they do have to worry about staying alive, making sure others stay alive, making sure they don't give away top secret information. And they have to worry about other people in the agency. You never know who you can trust."

"I'd just prefer that. I'm sick of being a pretty pretty princess all the time. And I'm sick of having people assume that I'm helpless."

"I don't really know what to say. There's nothing I can do, except tell you that everything turns out the way it does for a reason."

"I just can't believe my parents won't let me."

"Do you think there's anything you can do?"

She sat and thought for a while. Just the fact that her parents control her every move, I just can't imagine it. Sure I get orders from the agency, but I never follow them. I'm in a lot of trouble because of it. But no one can tell me what to do. I make my own decisions and my own mistakes. I saw her face shift, like she thought of something, but had second thoughts.

"What?"

"It's nothing. It was a stupid plan."

"Oh, come on, couldn't have been that bad."

She looked at me.

"Chase?"

"Yeah?" I asked, a little more nervous.

"Fare sesso con me."

Wait what did she just say? Fare sesso con me?

"Bree, I don't know, I mean-"

"Chase, it's the only way. In Cristallo, a girl only becomes an adult if she has lost her virginity. If I am an adult, I can't be controlled by my parents."

I don't know what to say. I mean, I get it. It would solve everything, but I just never thought about it. I just don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt her, but I knew if I did it or not I'd hurt her. I sat there thinking for a little while. I've only known her for a month. I know she loves me and I love her, but it just feels soon. It's a now or never decision. If I don't, she marries a prince to keep the peace between Cristallo and Tramonto. If I do, I hurt her but she's happy in the end. I didn't know whether I was unsure because I didn't think she was ready, or if I was unsure because I wasn't ready.

"Chase, please. I can't keep being a princess. I can't."

I couldn't think straight, but in the end I knew what I had to do.

~Time Skip~

Bree put her shirt back on. We were lying on our sides facing each other. She was panting. I can't believe we did that. But now, she was an adult by Cristallian law and her parents couldn't tell her who to marry or what to do. It was night time now. I helped her stand up, but she still had to lean me for support. We stumbled back to the palace. I couldn't say I wasn't scared. In fact, I was terrified. I was absolutely sure that her father would tear me apart.

We walked through the gates. Bree's parents were very relieved to see her. They came up to her.

"There you are! We were so worried, now, come back inside so we can fit you for your wedding dress."

"No, you can't. I will no longer do what you want."

"Young lady, you must do whatever we say until you are an adult."

"Exactly. I'm an adult."

"What! Since when?"

The king glared harshly at me. He knew what had happened.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that now I'm an adult and I can become spy if I want to."

"You did not think this through. You have a duty to Cristallo, and you're just going to throw it away out of pure selfishness."

"No, I love Cristallo don't get me wrong, but I can't stay here. I'm sure someone else can take my thrown when it is time."

"There are no other heirs."

"What about my cousins."

"You cannot leave Cristallo."

"Yes I can. And you can't stop me."

The jet landed and she stayed looking at her parents.

"Arrivederci."

She took my hand and we started to walk out.

"That is it? You are going to forsake your crown for some American bastardo."

"Don't call him that! I love Chase and there's nothing you can do or say to convince me otherwise."

"I do not have to. He will break your heart soon enough just like any other stupid American."

"I'm leaving with him."

Bree pulled me out the gates and into the jet. She didn't talk the entire time, she just kept staring out the window. I could tell that every word she'd said to her parents was painful. I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. She rested her head on my shoulder.

* * *

"So they just agreed? Like that?" Davenport asked.

"Yep," she lied, "We're all good."

"Really? I find that very hard to believe."

"Davenport, get on with it," I said, harshly.

He looked at me, but continued.

"Well, I can't just let you become a spy, you'll have to go through the training that everyone has to."

"Deal, I can do that," she said, growing excited.

"Well...okay. We'll get you all organized and then you can start."

He walked away with Bree. I turned around. Leo walked up to me.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You took her back to Cristallo! She's supposed to be hiding from there!"

"Not anymore."

"Why not? I thought the king hadn't arranged a date to have a meeting with Tramonto."

"She's not a princess anymore. She didn't want to be."

"So? She can't just decide that! Not till she's an adult."

"She is."

"But she's not 18 yet."

"Things are different there. But bottom line is she's not a princess anymore, she's a spy in training."

"Really?"

I nodded. I'm sick of this conversation. I don't know why I'm angry, I guess, I can't stop thinking about what her dad said to me.

 _"She's a princess, you are nothing. Understood?"_


	11. Chapter 11

Bree's POV

After a little while of paperwork, Leo came running in.

"BigD!" he called.

Mr. Davenport turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong, it's just that there's a mission alert."

Mr. Davenport, Leo and I ran out to the main area.

"What's the mission?" he asked.

"Someone used classified information to access our files, now they know our location and no doubt there's going to be an attack," Leo said.

"How'd they get that information?" I asked.

I know I'm new to this whole spy thing, but there's something not quite right here.

"At first I thought it was because they hacked us, but there's no trace of hacking on any of the databases."

"So what are you saying, Leo?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I think there's a mole at the agency."

Chase walked in.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"There's a mole at the agency," Leo said.

"What? That's impossi-" he didn't finish his sentence, "Dylan."

"Chase, I know you don't like Dylan, but you have no proof that it's him," Mr. Davenport said.

"It all makes sense now! Dylan wants to be the best spy so he has top clearance to see all the classified information!"

Chase has a point. All Dylan thinks about is that first spot. Maybe he did want top clearance. Dylan's the mole?

"BigD, he does have a point."

"Bring Dylan here."

Leo left to find him. We waited in uncomfortable silence for a little while until Leo returned clutching Dylan by his shirt.

"Ow, let go of me!"

Leo released him and he sat down on a stool.

"What do you want?"

"We just wanna ask you a few questions," Mr. Davenport said.

"Okay."

"Who do you work for?"

"Uh, Davenport Industries."

"He's not going to tell us whether he's an enemy agent, hello," I stepped in.

Did they honestly think that he was just going to say, 'yeah I work for the enemy.'?

"What? You think I'm an enemy agent?"

"Why else would you want to be the top spy?" Chase questioned, glaring at him.

"So I can wipe that smug smirk off your face."

"Mr. Davenport, how are we going to figure out whether he's the mole or not?" I asked.

"Chase has a bionic scanner, he can scan Dylan to see if he's lying."

"Fine. You wanna scan me? Go ahead I have nothing to hide."

"Okay, Dylan are you the mole?"

"No," he said as Chase scanned him.

"He's lying."

"What! No I'm not!"

"Chase, tell me the truth. Is he really lying or do you just want him to be punished."

"Both."

"Okay," Davenport snapped his fingers and some guards came and took Dylan away.

"What! I'm telling you! I'm not the mole!" he called as they dragged him away.

"Well at least we don't have a mole anymore."

"BigD, that just seems too easy," Leo said.

"We still don't know what enemy agents are planning. There's still a large possibility that we'll be attacked, so until further notice everyone's on high alert."

That made me a little scared. There could be an attack at any moment. Any MOMENT! Okay, I'm more than a little scared. I'm absolutely petrified.

* * *

That night I was fast asleep next to Janelle, my roommate. But suddenly, I was awoken by a loud siren. Frightened, I looked over at Janelle. She was sitting up covering her ears. Someone knocked on our door. We both screamed. But then Janelle calmed herself.

"Wait, Bree, it's okay, someone trying to attack us wouldn't knock."

That made me relax a little, but that didn't stop me from being scared. A siren would not have gone off if everything was normal. Janelle got up and opened the door, Chase and Leo were standing there. I felt relieved.

"What's going on?" Janelle asked.

"It's just as we expected, someone's broken in," Leo said.

I got up from my bed and ran to Chase. I grabbed onto his arm.

"Sorry," I said, "I'm still new at this spy stuff."

"I'm not complaining," he replied.

"Who broke in?" Janelle asked.

"The Masks."

"Who are the Masks?" I asked.

"They're a secret group of people. No one knows their nationality. All people know is whether they're an enemy or an ally."

"So what are they to us?"

"An enemy."

"Why are they called the Masks?"

"You!"

We all turned to see a person wearing a plain black mask over their eyes.

"Oh. That's why."

Chase walked up to them.

"Chase, what are you doing! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Leo hissed.

"No, I'm not," he turned around and drew a gun on us.

"Chase! You're the mole!" Janelle exclaimed.

"You bet."

"Why?"

"My mission is to take out the academy."

I didn't know what to say. I loved him. But he was the enemy. He was the bad guy. This can't be happening.

"Chase," I exhaled, quietly.

I didn't know what else to say. He said he loved me, now he's threatening to kill me. Why did it have to be me! I've got enough going on, with training and not being the princess my parents and country want me to be.

More people came into the hallway, but they weren't wearing masks. These were spies on our side. They took the masked man down and I walked up to Chase.

"Why would you do this?"

"My mission is to take out the academy."

"Is it because of me?"

He didn't respond.

"It is."

He betrayed his country because of me. Wow. That's a new one. Davenport rushed in.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Chase is the mole," Leo blurted.

"What? I thought Dylan-"

"And who told you that Dylan was the mole?" Chase smirked.

Davenport gritted his teeth.

"You did."

"BigD there has to be something wrong. Chase would never do this!" Leo said.

"The only thing that could be wrong is...his chip! I bet something's wrong with his chip."

"No. Nothing's wrong with my chip."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"My mission is-"

"No!" I interrupted, "Why? Why are you doing this? Just tell them! Tell them it's my fault!"

I teared up. I'm so stupid. I thought he loved me. No. He didn't. I was nothing but a mission to him. He was staring into my eyes and I stared back. Why did he have to be so hard to leave?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, so I'm starting to feel like people aren't reading this story anymore so I'm thinking of discontinuing it but review if you don't want me to. And also if you look in the reviews there's a random 's' from me, sorry, that was an accident. Kay! Next chapter!**

* * *

Bree's POV

Mr. Davenport still wasn't convinced that it was my fault. He snuck up behind Chase and extracted his chip. Chase spun around and Mr. Davenport ran away.

"Chase? Do you feel any different?" Leo asked.

"Why did Davenport take my chip out?"

"He doesn't remember anything," Janelle whispered to Leo.

"Of course not!" Leo exclaimed, happily, "Because it was his chip all along! Someone must have tampered with his chip and given him a mission, destroy the academy!"

"I tried to destroy the academy?"

"Chase wasn't the mole after all, he was an accomplice that didn't really know he was an accomplice."

"That means there's still a mole at the agency." I added.

"Who though?"

"Whoa whoa whoa wait," Chase said, "What's happening?"

"Someone tampered with your chip and you gave the Masks our location."

"What! That means there could be an attack at any moment!"

"Yeah, like right now."

"Now!"

I screamed as two more men in black masks rounded the corner. Chase turned and flipped them both at once. They laid on the ground too sore to move.

"Lesson one in spy training, don't scream. It gives away your-" Janelle started, when more Masks came around, "location."

"Oops."

A few of them grabbed Chase and pinned his arms behind his back. They pointed a knife at his neck.

"Chase!" I lunged for him, but they silently warned me not to by bringing the knife closer to his neck.

I stepped back.

"What do we do?" I asked.

Suddenly, more agents from the academy came around the corner. The Mask holding Chase jammed the knife into his stomach and helped his cohorts defend against the attackers, including Leo and Janelle. I ran straight for Chase and dragged him out of the action, into my dorm. I struggled to get him on my bed but I got there and searched desperately for something to heal him. Ugh! I couldn't think of anything. He was losing more and more blood by the minute, I was running out of time. Frantically, I looked around the room for anything to use. Nothing. His eyes drifted closed.

"No, no, no, no, no, Chase, wake up, wake up," I shook him gently.

His eye fluttered open again, but they looked sickly. Then I remembered something. Mr. Davenport stocked all the dorms with first aid equipment. I began scrambling around trying to find where he put it. I looked everywhere, but I found it when I opened the top drawer of my bedside table. I used it on him and bandaged his stomach tightly. He would be fine. I left him laying on my bed and went to look how everyone was going. Ten of the twelve Masks were on the ground and the two left standing were shaking. Soon they plummeted as well. Leo and Janelle ran to me.

"How is he?" Leo had a bloody scar running down the side of his face and Janelle had a small cut over her right eyebrow.

"He's fine."

They peered into my room and saw Chase laying on my bed.

"He doesn't look fine," Leo commented.

I turned around. His eyes were closed. But this couldn't be happening! I bandaged him well! No! I ran into the room with Janelle and Leo following me.

"Chase?" I quivered and grabbed his hand.

His eyes opened again.

"Yeah?"

"Ugh!" the three of us let out sighs of relief.

"What's wrong?"

"We thought you were dead!"

"No, I'm just tired."

I kissed his forehead, "Go to sleep then."

The three of us left him and I closed the door on the way out.


	13. Chapter 13

Bree's POV

Three years later, three years since he left for that mission. He's never coming back. Never. Chase is never coming back. Chase left to find the Masks three years ago. _Three years_. I've finished my training and been on a few missions now. I wanted my first mission to be with Chase, but he's gone. The Masks killed him, I know they did. I can feel it.

I sat alone in my dorm thinking about him. I'd only thought of it because Leo'd accidentally brought it up at a meeting. The words just slipped out and everyone started arguing. We all miss him so much. It all got too much for me and I came up here. Now I'm just staring at his picture in my shaking hands. Janelle walked into the room.

"I heard what happened," she said, gently.

"And?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I lied.

No. I'm not fine! I can't be! I never will be! He's gone! He's dead! The Masks killed him! I hate them.

"You're lying, aren't you?"

She saw right through my disguise.

"Maybe I am."

I appreciate her being here, but I just want to be alone at the moment. I thought I'd finally moved on, but hearing about him today made me realize I'm not. I haven't seen him in THREE DAMN YEARS.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not really," I replied, still looking down at his picture.

"Okay, if you need someone, I'm here."

She stood up.

"Thanks."

Janelle closed the door on her way out. She's sweet for worrying, but I can't have people thinking I'm weak. I'm fine. I'm strong. I just wish everything was back to the way it was when Chase was still here. Dylan became the top spy and gained access to classified information. he became an even bigger jerk. All the power went to his head and he became a bully. He changed things without Mr. Davenport's consent and acted so conceited and proud. And guess what? He's my boyfriend. Yep. I sighed. I didn't want to be in a relationship with him, but he forced me. Threatened me. Beat me.

"I'm the top spy! I'm the best! And it's your privilege to be my girlfriend!" he spat.

I walked back to the dorm that day and sat right where I am now, with Chase's picture in my trembling palms. I wiped a tear off the picture. Only, the thing that hurt the most when Chase left, was the fact we were fighting that day. We were fighting about something stupid, but I can't exactly remember what. Chase. His name brings tears to my eyes. I feel so helpless.

No. Bree. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, you're not that weak. Just keep your head held high, go downstairs and...and find Chase. But it's impossible. He's dead. Gone, lost forever and there's nothing I can do about it. He can't be dead. He just can't be. I stood up, feeling rather confident and marched downstairs. I pulled Leo aside.

"Hey, Bree, you doing okay? Sorry I brought it up."

"No, no, I'm fine," I whispered.

"Why are you being so secretive?"

"If Chase was dead, could we still track his chip?"

"Well, no, if Chase's body stopped functioning, the chip would shut down as well, seeing as there's no use for it anymore. It's just another safety feature that BigD put in place."

"That's great!"

"It is?"

"This way we can know for sure whether Chase is alive or not! And if he is, we can go get him."

"Bree, this is really risky, BigD would never allow it, and how would react if he was dead?"

"Leo, it's risky, I know, but we have to do this, it's torturing me not knowing whether he's alive or not."

"Even if I was to agree to this, what about BigD?"

"We can't tell him. We'll just have to sneak around him."

"Bree, I don't know. This is-"

"Risky, yeah I got it. But I have to know."

"Bree, I just don't know. I'd rather not know whether he's dead or alive, than know for certain that he's dead."

"But what if he's not dead? He could be alive."

"And the chance of that is smaller than BigD's chance at convincing us he isn't dying his hair."

"Leo, I have to know. I need to know whether he's out there. He's your brother."

Leo sighed, "I don't want to get in trouble."

"Please Leo."

I put on my puppy-dog eyes. Leo melted, just as expected. My puppy-dog eyes never go wrong.

"Okay fine."

We headed down to Mr. Davenport's laboratory, or lab. Leo lead me over to one of the console's and he started typing on it. After a little while I saw a faint red dot on Russia on the WM. Which just stands for World Map, but of course, Mr. Davenport has to make it sound all big and fancy.

"The connection's weak."

"But there is a connection! That means he's alive! He's alive!" I hugged Leo tight.

Chase was alive out there. He was breathing. And now, I'm making it my mission to find him.


	14. Chapter 14

Bree's POV

Leo and I had a lead on Chase. The next part was convincing Leo to help me get Chase back.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"Bree I already bent the rules for you with this, I can't let you run around the world, so helping you is out of the question."

"Listen here, you," I started inching closer and closer to him.

He backed away with a scared frown on his face. I was getting angrier and angrier. I pointed my finger at him and continued through gritted teeth.

"You will help me find Chase, you will help me bring him back here safely, and you will not turn me into Mr. Davenport. Capisci?"

He nodded fearfully.

"Good, now come on, download those coordinates and let's get to the jet."

He pressed a few more buttons and we headed upstairs. Only to be confronted by Mr. Davenport himself.

"Hey guys, where you heading to?"

Russia. That okay?

"Uh, uh, uh," Leo stuttered.

When you're learning to be a spy don't you learn how to think on your feet? Mr. Davenport crossed his arms.

"Okay you caught us," I started, "We were going to take a joy ride in your plane."

"Oh, knock yourself out."

I frowned.

"No, no, Bree, it's just an expression. Go ahead, just be quiet."

"Great, thanks."

Then I pulled Leo out the door before he could be anymore suspicious. We got into Mr. Davenport's jet. Leo started it up and we took off. I couldn't believe we were doing this. I'd never snuck out before. Let alone to Russia or to find the guy I like that I haven't seen in three years. We were going over water. I started thinking. Russia? Why would he be in Russia? Were the Masks Russians? The flight was long, even in a high speed plane. But soon we landed in the Russian wilderness, it was midnight. The tress towered above us, intimidatingly. I looked up at the Russian night sky. At that moment, I was petrified. I hadn't seen Chase in three years. What had his captors been doing to him? Was he even in captivity?

Leo started walking, but I was so lost in thought I didn't notice. He called out my name, snapping me out of my trance. I ran after him and soon caught up. we walked for ages and my feet were killing me by the time we reached the edge of the wood. There stood a giant dome for a building. All around it was forest. A sinking feeling came into my stomach.

"How do we get in there?"

Leo looked down at his tablet.

"This says he's being held in the basement."

"So? How do we get there?"

"Look, there," he pointed towards the building.

"What?"

"Down there."

I looked harder and found a little grate on the side of the building.

"So?"

"So, we crawl through there, that'll lead us into the building, we can listen through the vents and find out where they're keeping him. Then we'll use the vents to find him, get him out, and get back to the jet."

"Good enough. Come on."

We stealthily snuck to the vent. Leo used a screwdriver to undo the screws and I crawled in after him. Right now, I'm really glad I'm wearing pants. Black leggings to be exact. Soon we heard talking. Leo lead me over to the voices.

"We are we gonna do with him?" they had voice modulators, to block whatever accent they had.

They sounded robotic, it was sickening.

"Why do you ask?" another 'robot' asked.

"He's been there for three years, are we just going to leave him?"

"Do not worry, newcomer. The agency will come to find him, I'm sure of it."

"We've been waiting for three years though."

"In the spy world, three years is nothing, especially when your trying to hack through so many layers encryption. They need those files to find out where he is."

"Yes, but, what if they come here and look for him, without the files?"

"Impossible! They don't know we're here, and even if they did find us, Vault 9's the toughest to get into."

"Thank you," Leo whispered to them.

He turned around awkwardly and started crawling again. Cautiously, I followed him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, quietly, once we were far from the vent door.

"Apparently, Vault 9."

"But we don't know where it is."

"That's where you're wrong. I have my tablet. We can track Chase's chip and if he's there, it'll lead us straight to him."

Leo started typing on his tablet. I wished he would hurry up, this position's really uncomfortable.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared. We know Chase is alive but-"

"We're gonna be just fine."

"How do you know that?"

"I know everything."

That brought a tear to my eye. Chase used to talk like that. I can't stop this sinking feeling in my stomach. Then I heard a faint ding sound.

"Okay, follow me."

We started crawling through the vents. And crawling. And crawling. Crawl, crawl, crawl. I had to stop. I needed a rest.

"Come on, Bree, we can't stop now."

Reluctantly, I started crawling again. Damn, I'm so sick of crawling. But I kept thinking to myself, 'Chase needs you, keep going.'. Soon we reached another vent door.

I peeked through the slants and there was Chase. We just had to unscrew this vent door, and we'd broken into Vault 9.


	15. Chapter 15

Chase's POV

They're not coming for me. I've been in here for three years. I thought they'd come for me within the first few weeks, but now here I am. I can't stop feeling pains in my stomach. They come and go, but right now they seem to have gone. My skin is pale and I've grown a little goatee and mustache. Ugh, the aching and sharp pains in my stomach came back. Why can't these stupid Masks just kill me already! I'm sick of being in here! And also of being straight up sick!

I miss my family. Davenport, Leo, Adam. Even Janelle. But I miss Bree the most. She's probably off somewhere, forgetting all about me with some other guy. Probably that Prince Lucca guy. I bet she stopped spying and became a princess again, and I bet Cristallo and Tramonto are the best of friends now. Due to her marriage. I feel sick again. The Masks still think the agency will come for me. Two words: Three years! They're not coming. I know it. They've forgotten me.

I heard a sound come from the vents above me. I saw the vent door open and two figures jump out of it. Bree and Leo! I was so happy to see them. Huh, I guess the Masks were right. The agency was coming for me. Bree ran over to me. I stood up. But had to sit back down again. I'd broken my leg trying to get out of here. She cupped my face and kissed me. Her lips pressed against mine made me miss her more, even though she was with me. It just made me realize how much I needed her. I love her. I can't live without her.

"You're here!" I exclaimed.

"Of course we are," Bree said, her Italian accent had vanished and was replaced by a thick American one.

I kissed her again. Leo tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at him.

"Sorry to break this up, but we really should be going."

He helped me up but I still had to stumble over.

"What's wrong?" Bree asked.

"I broke my leg."

"How? You couldn't do anything in here."

"Except try to get out of here."

She made an 'O' shape with her mouth. Bree and I struggled to get Leo into the vents. Once he was in, he outstretched his hands and I grabbed them. He pulled me up and into the vents. Then I reached down to Bree. She grabbed my hands and I hauled her up.

"Alright," Leo said, as Bree screwed the vent door back into place, "Follow me."

Leo had his tablet in one hand and crawled with the other. We seemed to crawl for hours. My good leg was killing me, since I couldn't use my other leg. Then Leo stopped. There was a light coming through the vent.

"Here it is, the way out."

He unscrewed the vent door and pushed it out of the way. As soon as he was though, I couldn't see anything but trees. My brother helped me get out of the vents and to stand up. Bree emerged after me and we all struggled into the forest. I had to lean on Leo for support. Bree pulled ahead of us and when we finally reached where the jet was, it was pitch black. Bree noticed something inside the plane and ran to it.

"Guys!"

Leo and I picked up the pace and soon caught up to her.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"The controls on the jet are destroyed. And I found this," she handed Leo a note, he read it aloud.

"Since you have managed to take your agent without any trouble, here's some for you. You can't leave Russia. We will find you. We will kill you."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"How did they know we got Chase?" Bree asked.

"We were in the vent system for a while. They could've gone into Vault 9 and realized he wasn't there," Leo said.

"What's our next move?" I asked.

"We have to get as far away from here as possible, then contact for help."

"Where do we go?" I asked.

"Let me find somewhere," Leo said.

Bree put her arm around me as he took his away. Then he began typing on his tablet.

"Okay, so the closet place that we can go without the Masks tracking us is...," then his smile turned into a frown, "Italy."

"Italy!" Bree and I exclaimed at once.

"Wow, these guys are really good at tracking us."

"So we have to get to Italy and then get a jet?" I asked, my leg aching at the thought of it.

Leo nodded.

"How do we get there?" I asked.

"We're right near the top of the Ukraine. Once we cross there, we head through Romania, Serbia and across the water to Italy."

I feel sick. That's a long way. I just spent the last three years in a 3 yard by 4 yard room and now I'm supposed to cross countries? We started walking at a really slow pace. I couldn't walk much faster in this position. Why'd I have to have a broken leg? Why! Soon it grew dark. We were still in Russia. I want to go to sleep and have this all be a dream and tomorrow I'll wake up in Italy. If only. We found a clearing in the woods and settled down there for the night. Leo passed out, as usual. Bree and I laid down facing each other.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too."

I saw a tear start to swell in her eye. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. As one teardrop fell, I wiped it away with my thumb. I don't like seeing her cry. She scooted closer and connected our foreheads. We stayed in a comforatble silence. I heard the crickets amongst the trees. Her eyes drifted closed and I couldn't help feeling sleepy myself. I kissed her forehead making her smile in her sleep and closed my own eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Bree's POV

For the next sixteen weeks, we made our way across the Ukraine. It was the same routine everyday. Get up, pack up, start walking, keep walking, keep walking, then once it got dark, find a place to sleep, mentally swear at the Masks, sleep, wake up, get up, and so on. The only good thing is we've picked up the pace, since I bandaged Chase's leg and it's healed mostly.

Soon we crossed over to Romania. My feet were killing me and it's not even noon yet! Leo and Chase walked ahead while I trailed behind, but enough became enough and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, wait, stop," I said.

The two boys turned to face me.

"Leo, are you sure we have to get to Italy? I mean we're a pretty far way away now."

"We need to be in Italy, A it'll be easier for BigD to track us and B the Masks are really good at tracking people, do you want to take that chance?"

Ugh! This has to be a nightmare. We've been out here in the blistering heat for weeks! Why? Why'd the Masks even have to take Chase in the first place? Couldn't they just stop being evil! God damn it!

"Fine!" I whined.

Leo turned back around and started walking again. Chase stood back and waited for me to catch up. Once I had, he put his arm around me and we kept walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. Did I mention my feet are viciously slaughtering me every step I take? No? Well they are! I rested my head on Chase as we trudged along. So many hours seemed to pass and the whole time I was in his warm embrace. Sixteen weeks and I still miss him. Now that he's here. It's just. I can't. Having him here makes me realize how much my world revolves around him. I need him. It's hard to think there was a time I hated the sight of him and now he's my everything.

I closed my eyes. That's when I felt his lips against my head. A tear rolled down my cheek but I couldn't tell whether I was happy or if I was sad. Sad, remembering all those days I woke up and didn't have him here. Sad, all those times I craved his lips against mine. Sad, that I didn't try to find him sooner. Why didn't I try? I still have no idea. I should've gone within the first few days that we realized he wasn't coming back. Of course, those days were spent crying my eyes out. Praying to God to make sure he was okay. But now I have him here and I've never felt safer.

Days, weeks past. Too many of them to count. We'd crossed into Serbia and I was feeling rather satisfied, knowing the treacherous journey was nearly over. I can't even express how desperate I am to get home. We've been away for who knows how long. Now I'm sitting here in a clearing with the others sleeping beside me. I looked up at the sky. Stars covered the pitch blackness in a sparkling blanket. There was a crystal crescent moon, perfectly precise and pristine. The whole scene was framed by a circle of treetops surrounding us.

I heard rustling next to me. As I looked down, I saw Chase had turned over to face me. His eyes still closed, he continued to sleep peacefully. Seeing him, made me realize I should get to sleep, so I laid down beside my love and closed my eyes, assuring the last thing I saw was Chase.

* * *

I opened my eyes and light flooded in. The pitch black had vanished, taking the moon and the stars with it, and was replaced with tranquil blue. Chase and Leo were packing everything up. I sat up, groggily, to have lips meet mine.

"Alright, come on lovebirds, let's go," Leo said, fed up with rejection from Janelle.

He doesn't think anyone knows that he likes her, but it's so obvious. Even Janelle knows. The guy's gotta move on. Anyway, Chase helped me to my feet and we started walking. This is what I dread. Treading along for hours on end, never knowing when you're going to stop, if you're going to stop or simply collapse in a heap. We trekked for hours, just like the day before. And the day before that. And the day before that. And so on. There was usually little conversation during the days. We walked along in comfortable silence as the clock ticked on. Once or twice interesting things would happen, like Leo would get his foot stuck and we'd have to help get it unstuck. Wow, that's my definition for interesting? I really need to get home. This is one never ending desert. Well, not really, sometimes we walk through forests, or occasionally we sneak through small villages. We try not to be seen.

"Ow! Help!"

Damn it Leo! Watch where you put your feet! Chase and I yanked on him a few times before his foot popped out of the small crevice. If I had a buck for every time he got those things stuck, I'd be rich.

Anyway, after the sky turned an orangey-pinky color, we settle down to sleep. I got excited, since we could see water in the far off distance. One more day ought to do it and we'd be in Italy in no time. Well, I guess, it has taken us months but, no time starting...now.


	17. Chapter 17

Chase's POV

I woke up the next morning to see Bree was already awake and eagerly packing things away.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked, I love seeing her so happy, I love her smile.

"Yesterday, we saw water, that means we're probably going to reach it today! Eeep!"

I smiled. She looks like a little girl when she does that. I stood up and started to help her pack up. Then Leo woke up, or really, we woke him up. That's when we started walking towards the water. Bree nearly ran, but I held her back, she needed to save her energy. It took us forever but soon we saw a glimpse of the sparkling sea. More and more time past and I was worn out, but the water was only a little while away so I kept walking. I could see Bree had used most of her energy too, so I put my arm around her and propelled her forward with me. I felt her delicate hand wrap around my lower back and rest on my hip. The hike was quiet, but after hours of walking we finally reached the water.

"Okay," Leo said, "I contacted the boatman from Spain to take us across."

"You mean the Tramontoen? That tried to kill us?" Bree asked, worriedly.

"No, I mean the boatman whose boat we were supposed to get on."

We heard someone whistle and turned towards the noise. A man was standing on the dock. He approached us and showed us a badge he had in his hand. There were the three Davenport Industries' circles.

"Come on, get on the boat," his voice was gruff.

He didn't look very friendly, but I trusted him. Davenport was really big on security, everyone got a Davenport Industries badge and if they lost it, he'd get them another one and make their old one self destruct. Incase it were to get into the wrong hands. And since the badge in the boatman's hand was still intact, I trust him.

Leo hopped onto the boat and reached his hands down. Bree grabbed onto them. He started to pull her up. I grabbed her hips and pushed her up until she'd gotten onto the boat fully, then I climbed on as well. We sat down in a couple of crates. The floor was covered in shattered beer bottles and cigarettes. This boat looked like after a college party.

* * *

Bree's POV

This boat is a mess. I can't believe it. I was sitting across from Chase and Leo and we started to leave the dock, but I didn't really notice. All I could think about was the floor. To get my mind off it, I looked out to sea. But soon the smell of cigarette smoke filled my nose and I looked back. Both Chase and Leo had a cigarette between their teeth.

"Guys!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Chase said, with the cigarette still in his mouth.

"That's disgusting," I made a face at them as I spoke.

"Aw, come on, Bree," Leo said.

He can't change mind my on this, it's disgusting. Do they realize they're killing themselves?

"It's dirty and it's bad for you!"

"Chill out."

"No, you guys are both revolting."

Chase took the cigarette out of his mouth. I thought he had seen things my way, but all he did was blow smoke in my face. Gross! He and Leo started laughing at my reaction.

"Calm down, Bree, it's just a cigarette," Chase said.

"No, I'm not going calm down," I coughed," and it's not 'just a cigarette'. Those things have nicotine in them!"

"And?"

"Nicotine is addictive."

"And?"

I give up, they're impossible. I coughed again.

"Just get those things out of my face."

I tried to get my mind off of them. How could they do that? It's so sickening!

"Bree," I heard in a taunting voice.

"No," I turned back to them, "Chase I thought you, being the smartest person in the world, would know better than to smoke."

"It's just one cigarette, stop worrying."

I turned back to the sea and stared out at the water. We couldn't see the dock anymore, it was completely out of sight. We'd been on this boat for hours and the sun was beginning to set. It was beautiful. Unlike the two boys slowly deteriorating their own lungs. Soon the sun had set entirely and the starry sky filled in it's place. I decided to turn back to the boat. Leo was laying on the ground, sleeping. Chase was just looking at me. He had the most amazing eyes. Hazel, sparkly, sheer gorgeousness. They shined in the moonlight, I nearly forgot everything.

"What?" I asked him gently.

He shrugged, lightly, "Nothing."

"Why're you looking at me?"

"You're beautiful."

I felt myself blush so I put my head down, trying to hide it.

"No I'm not."

Two fingers pushed my chin up and my eyes met his. I got lost in them and started melting.

"Yes, you are."

I never thought Chase could get so soft. I like this side of him. It's different. Calmer. He doesn't have his guard up. He doesn't need it up. I held back a yawn, but it escaped anyway. I didn't want to go to sleep. I want to keep talking to Chase like this. I want to keep staring into his hypnotizing eyes and getting so lost in them that I don't care about finding my way out.

"Tired?"

I shook my head. He laughed. His smile was invigorating. I couldn't look away. Apart from the cigarette he once had in his mouth, he couldn't be anymore perfect. Sweet, caring, smart, funny, strong, handsome. How was I so blessed? I leaned forward and our foreheads touched. Then I felt his lips press against mine. I know we'd kissed before, but every time his lips and mine joined, it felt amazing, brand new, something no one could describe. For those few moments I forgot about the mission, I forgot about the agony of walking day in and day out for months. He was someone special, you don't just find people like him every day. It takes a miracle. He's my miracle. Chase is my miracle.


	18. Chapter 18

Chase's POV

I woke up the next morning on the floor of the messy boat. Bree was next to me, or really, on top of me. She'd slept so close, she may as well have been the same person as me. I sat up carefully, making sure not to disturb her. The sun had risen, we were approaching the dock in Italy. Slowly, I walked over to the side of the boat and looked at the nearing port.

I heard noise behind me and turned around. Bree sat up groggily and looked around. I walked over to her and helped her stand up.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning," she replied.

Leo walked over to us. He told us to hurry up because we were docked in Italy and we had to get going. He lead us off the boat and thanked the boatman. I was just glad the boatman didn't kill us.

"So, Leo, we can call Mr. Davenport to pick us up now?" Bree asked, hopefully.

"No, we need to get away from the big cities. And little cities. And big towns. And small towns. Basically any type of civilization."

She groaned, "More walking?"

He nodded, "So come on."

We started walking again. I thought we were done with this but no. More walking. Hooray! Ugh. The three of us walked and walked and walked. We passed towns full of people. I liked Italy. It was peaceful. Soon the sun began to set when we entered a forest. I felt relieved yet disappointed. I wanted us to get back to the agency today, but no, one more night away from home. I haven't seen home in forever. I haven't seen a lot of things in forever. Davenport, Adam, the academy. Dylan. Honestly, I'm not so concerned about Dylan. There's no way he's top spy. I bet Leo or Adam is.

We were so exhausted that once we'd found a clearing, we threw everything down, hardly taking in our surrounds. Leo practically dropped. He was out like a light in seconds. I was so tired. I laid down on the grass with Bree next to me, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Some time in the middle of the night, I woke up. I turned over and tried to get back to sleep. Bree was gone. I shot up and looked around frantically. My heart sped up and I found it hard to breathe. But my heartbeats slowed when I saw her sitting against a tree, looking out into the woods. I stood up and walked over to her. This feels like déjà vu. Wait a second! I know this place! This is where we were when we were rescuing Bree! The same clearing, the same country! I sat against the tree I'd sat against, nearly four years ago. Her attention turned to me.

"What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why not? You seemed exhausted."

"Chase, I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Going back."

"To the agency? Why?"

"It's just, so much has changed since you left."

"Like what?"

"Like Dylan Grainger being the top spy."

Shut up. Shut the fuck up. Dylan Grainger? Impossible! She had to be kidding.

"You're not serious right?"

"I'm serious."

I hit my head back against the tree. This had to be a nightmare. She saw my reaction and frowned, like there was more bad news.

"That's not the worst part."

"What could possibly be worse than that?"

There was a short pause. I knew she was going to say something that would shatter me, but I didn't know what.

"He's my boyfriend."

I sat there, slowly turning pale and frozen. She-she's dating him. I couldn't speak, think or breathe. This can't be happening. Dylan Grainger was dating Bree. I felt like I was sulking, but I was just in shock. I didn't say anything for a long time and obviously she caught onto this.

"Chase, are you okay?"

What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I'm not okay! I'm fucking broken! My heart is in pieces, and she's asking me if I'm okay? I almost wanted to scream at her. I nearly did scream at her.

"Chase, please talk to me."

I want to talk, but the words just don't come out. They're bottled up inside me asking to be let go, but something's holding them back. I stood up and started to walk into the woods. Once I was a little way in I stopped and leaned against a tree. I felt a tear race down my cheek. That's the worst thing that could possibly happen to me. Bree's hand placed itself on my shoulder. She hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Chase. He didn't give me much of an option."

"It's always an option," I mumbled, darkly.

How do you not have the option to date someone? They ask you to go out, you say yes or no. It's simple.

"Not when the person who asked you out, threatened to hurt you if you didn't do what they wanted."

I turned to her shocked. Dylan Grainger threatened to hurt her? Now he's dead meat. Before I knew what was happening, she was in my arms. My hands getting tangled in her long hair and every tear that fell from me landed on her shoulder.

"Don't cry."

How can I not? I love her and someone is using her. My enemy is using her. He'd better be watching his back.

"Chase, I didn't want to date him, I swear," she quivered, her eyes meeting mine, "I just didn't want him to hurt me! And-and I never thought I was going to see you again! And I'm sorry!"

She broke down into tears with me. Seeing her this way just made me cry more. Don't apologize, Bree. I know you don't like him. My lips pressed against hers. I couldn't express how much pain I was in right now. I kissed her fiercely. I was going to make sure she knew I loved her. Even if she already knew. She needs to know how much. Because that's something I can't communicate to her with words. My lips went numb from how hard I was kissing her. I could see she was bending over backwards, so I put my hands in her back to stop her from falling. She placed her hand on my cheek gently. I need her. I absolutely fucking need her. I can't live without this girl. She means everything to me and I fall in love every time I look at her.

She broke the kiss, still shedding tears. She can't possibly still think I'm mad at her. Can she?

"I love you!" she sobbed.

"You may love me," I started, "But I need you."

She smiled through her tears. I love her smile. No. I need her smile. I need her more than oxygen. I love Bree. I can't even explain it. She makes me feel so completely insane and I love it. I'm going home and I'm showing Dylan exactly what he's missing in life. Someone who loves him. And I'm going home and getting my top spot back. Dylan better beware.


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning: Suggested sex in this chapter.**

* * *

Bree's POV

He kissed me, forcefully and I kissed him back. I don't know what I'd do without him. Just thinking about Dylan makes me feel like I've betrayed Chase. The sinking feeling of guilt rose in my stomach. There aren't any words to express how much he means to me. I love Chase. He's my world and without him, I'd be lost. Lost and never found unless he came back. Kissing him this way made me realize just how much I need him. And how much I missed him. Chase, you are everything to me. You have to know that.

"I love you!" I sobbed.

Those aren't the best words. There aren't any words, and those were the best I could do to explain it.

"You may love me. But I need you."

Oh my god! I can't stop crying, half happy because he said he needs me. Half sad because I know I've betrayed him. We stayed in silence, except for my crying.

"Bree," he caressed my cheek, "stop crying. There's nothing to cry about now."

"I betrayed you!" I wept.

"No, you didn't," he wiped two tears from my face.

Everything after that, I can't remember. I woke up to the sunny sky. I'd gone to sleep crying. Chase and Leo were already up, packing things away. I stood up slowly and walked over to them. Chase pecked me on the cheek. The feeling sent tingles down my spine. I know he's kissed me before, but every time it feels like electricity.

"Okay, guys, I've contacted BigD and he's on his way now."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" I asked.

"Something we haven't done in a long time, relax."

We all let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the ground. Leo was on his tablet, like usual. I just sat in silence with Chase. It was peaceful. We sat there for what seemed like hours. Soon we heard the sound of a jet. Mr. Davenport landed and got out.

"There you guys are! We haven't seen you in months!"

Then his eyes fell on Chase. I could tell he was trying hard not to cry. That's his son. His son that he hasn't seen in years. His son that he thought was dead. He hugged Chase hard. I heard sniffs come from both of them.

We got into the jet and I was excited to get home, but also scared. Scared of Dylan. I didn't want him to hurt me when I told him I was leaving him. Part of me wanted Chase there with me, but part of me wanted to do this on my own. Okay, I'll admit...most of me wants Chase to be there with me. But I also want to show him that he can't boss me around anymore.

I dozed off in the plane and when I woke up, we'd landed at the academy. I knew what came next. Dylan. I grabbed Chase's hand as he scooted out of his seat. He looked at my worried face and simply nodded. He was there for me. We got out together and walked into the agency. Adam was standing around a console. He looked up.

"Chasey!" he shouted and hugged Chase.

I saw Dylan walk around the corner, angrily. Scared, I tugged on Chase's jacket. He was trying to pry Adam off without sending him the message that he wasn't happy to see him. Dylan was approaching quickly. Before Chase could get Adam off, Dylan pulled me aside.

"You went to find Chase, bitch."

I didn't respond. That usually made things worse.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted. I knew you would betray me and most of all, I knew you'd go and find that dickhead."

"Don't call him that."

"You're such a slut, you know that?"

"Maybe so, but you're a jerk."

"Remember, I'm still the top spy and you're still my girlfriend."

"No, I'm not. We're done."

"You can't do that."

"Just did."

His hand came down hard on my face.

"Hey!" I heard.

Chase pushed Adam off of him and walked over to us. He put his arm around me and pulled me to his chest.

"Don't touch her ever again or I'll kill you."

"You can't do anything about it. I'm the top spy, not you. I'm the best. What was that thing you told me? Oh yeah, 'you're never going to get this spot.' Guess what? I got the spot and I intend on keeping it. Now gimme back my girlfriend," he grabbed me out of Chase grip.

"I'm not your girlfriend, get off of me," I shook in his grip.

He went to slap me again, but Chase grabbed his wrist. He twisted it around, making Dylan release his grip on me and getting him into an arm lock.

"I said, don't touch her," he threw Dylan down.

I turned to Chase.

"I'm not his girlfriend, I swear. I tried to break up with him, I really did-" he cut me off, smashing his lips to mine once more.

It was a short kiss, but a good way to tell me to shut up. I know Chase. I don't have to explain things to him, but I just feel like I do sometimes. Like I need to justify that I love him and not anyone else. Dylan stood up groggily.

"You may have her, but I'm still the top spy."

He walked over to us menacingly. He kissed me, fiercely. Clearly, he was putting all of his anger into it.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" I exclaimed, breaking the kiss as soon as possible and pushing him back, "You're an idiot, Dylan Grainger."

He looked at Chase. Suddenly, his fist collided with Chase's face! He stumbled backwards, with his hands covering his face.

"Chase!" I cried and ran to make sure he was okay.

Dylan walked away, proudly, but I didn't really take notice. All I could think about was Chase. I placed my hand on his back and another on his cheek. He removed his hands, revealing his bloody nose and busted lip.

"Chase," I breathed, lightly touching his lip.

"I'm fine," he nearly spat, looking in the direction that Dylan had walked.

"Obviously, that's not true," I said, and started to pull him in the direction of his dorm.

Once we'd gotten into his dorm, I laid him down on his bed.

"Thanks, but I'm fine, really."

I shot him a look. Even he can't just be punched in the face and say he's fine. I don't believe him for a second. I bent down and kissed him. There was a long pause. Soon, I found myself laying on top of him. I didn't know how far this was going to go, but I didn't stop it. His hands snaked up my shirt.

~Time Skip~

I was exhausted. I just laid on his bed, with him on top of me, for a moment. I ran my fingers through his hair. Slowly, he got up and checked the time. 6:30. That's when dinner was usually served. I pushed myself off his bed and we both got dressed, then headed down to dinner, holding hands.


	20. Chapter 20

Chase's POV

I was walking in the hallways when I saw Bree in one of the training areas, practicing on a dummy. I entered the room and walked over to her.

"Hey," she said, and stopped.

"Hey," I said back.

Since we got back, Davenport's been really big on us relaxing, but that's boring. I want to go out and do stuff, but no he won't let us.

"What're you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm bored. And you're not boring."

She smiled at me. We started walking together, down to the courtyard. There were people sparring, as always. I just wished I was one of them. We sat down on a bench. That's when I spotted Dylan. He was picking on another kid.

"What's he doing?" I asked, though I perfectly well knew the answer.

"Since he became top spy, the power's gone to his head. He thinks he's so much better than everyone."

"So nothing's changed."

"No, I mean, he's just a bully. He changes things without Mr. Davenport's consent and puts other students down."

"Yeah? Well, that stops today."

I stood up and walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He was arguing with another student. Except this student was just a kid. He didn't look over 10.

"Oh look, it's Davenport Industries' second spy."

"I asked you a question."

"Oh, Fred and I were just having a little chat."

"My name is Jarred," the kid said, "Where'd you get Fred from?"

"Shut it!"

"Hey don't talk to him that way," I said.

Dylan was practically begging for me to punch him right now. And there's nothing I'd rather do.

"You," he pushed me back, "Stay out of my way."

"No, I'm gonna go talk to Davenport, you're reign as top spy is over," I turned around and started walking away.

I felt a powerful blow to my back and fell to the ground. In the process, I hit my head on the sidewalk.

"You're not telling Davenport anything!"

I looked behind me, he was about to kick me, but I dodged and got to my feet. Good, he wants a fight. Dylan swung at my head, but I ducked and punched him in the stomach. He stumbled backwards but soon regained his balance. I felt someone tug on my shoulder. Bree. I turned around to face her.

"Chase, don't do this. You're better than that."

That's when I felt Dylan kick me hard in the back. I started falling, taking Bree down with me. But even if I didn't have much time, I wasn't about to let her fall on cement. Thinking quickly, I flipped us around as we fell. She landed on top of me, instead of the other way around. Bree got off of me as soon as possible and helped me get up. There was a pounding feeling in my skull, but that wasn't about to stop me.

"Chase, don't," she said.

"I'm sorry, Bree."

I lunged at Dylan, he ducked and tried to kick me, but I moved away. He threw a punch, but I grabbed his wrist and twisted it around, flipping him. He landed on his butt on the ground. But all to quickly, he got up and swept under my feet. I managed to get one foot up but not the other. It caused me to lose balance and fall, but I got up as fast as I could. I grabbed both his wrists and kicked him in the stomach. He fell, but I still held onto him, so he couldn't put his arms down to break his fall. I felt rather proud of myself, but then he grabbed my ankle and took me down. I grazed my forearm.

"You two!" I heard.

I looked up, but Dylan gave my head one final push, sending it to the ground and giving me a bloody nose.

"Stand up!" the voice said again.

I slowly got to my feet, as did Dylan. Davenport, fuck. I'm screwed right now. But on the bright side, so is Dylan. Bree was standing behind Davenport. She's turned me in?

"My office, now!"

We walked slowly. It was the first time I noticed that everyone was looking at us. As we made our way down the hallways, people were staring at us, too. I didn't really blame them. Dylan and I fought so often, people's stares seemed to say, 'again, really?'. Davenport pointed to two chairs in his office. Reluctantly, I slumped down in one, with a bored expression. I'd been in here way too many times.

"What is it going to take for you two to stop going at it?"

"Chase getting kicked out of the academy," Dylan snarled.

Davenport shot him a look.

"I'm serious! You guys won't stop fighting! Why?"

"Because he's an asshole," I said.

Davenport gave me a look now.

"What? I speak the truth."

He sighed.

"If you can't get along I'll have to punish you two."

"Well, we only fought today because he's jealous of my top spot," Dylan said, looking at me, harshly.

"Chase?"

"He doesn't deserve it. All he does is bully people."

"That's not true, I encourage them."

"So that's the excuse you're hiding behind now, is it?"

"I'm the better top spy, I don't get distracted."

"When did I ever get distracted?"

"When you decided that having a girl was better than being top spy. She's better off with me."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"I taught her stuff, all you ever do is put her in danger."

"What stuff did you teach her?"

We were completely ignoring Davenport's presence now. He and I were too busy arguing.

"I taught her how to shut up!"

"She doesn't need to shut up!"

"Yeah, she does! But trust me, hit her hard enough and she shuts up!"

I didn't respond. He hurt Bree. He didn't try to hide it. He's fucking dead. I got off my seat and pinned him against a wall, then I started punching him repeatedly. Soon he as on the floor bleeding like crazy. It was the first time I'd noticed Davenport was trying to pull me off. When he finally did, all I could do was scream at Dylan.

"Like that? Huh, Teach? Don't ever touch her again! Or I'll kill you!"

Davenport pushed me to the other side of the room. He helped Dylan get up.

"He can't keep his temper in check, Mr. Davenport. That's why I'm the better top spy. That and I don't rape girls."

I hate that bloody bastard! I didn't rape a girl! He did and pinned it on me! And no matter how many times I tell Davenport that, he doesn't listen! 'Who would make up such a story?' he says. Dylan! Dylan Grainger! THAT'S WHO!

"Chase," Davenport looked at me, "I hate to say this but you've left me no other choice. Chase Davenport, you are expelled from the agency."


	21. Chapter 21

Bree's POV

I watched the boys go into Mr. Davenport's office. I contemplated listening in on them. It was, after all, my fault that they were in this mess. So I did. I pressed my ear up against the wall. People passing by looked at me, but continued on their way with 'fair enough,' faces.

"I'm the better top spy, I don't get distracted."

"When did I ever get distracted?"

"When you decided that having a girl was better than being top spy. She's better off with me."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"I taught her stuff, all you ever do is put her in danger."

"What stuff did you teach her?"

"I taught her how to shut up!"

"She doesn't need to shut up!"

"Yeah, she does! But trust me, hit her hard enough and she shuts up!"

I remembered how he used to beat me. He was right. Hit me hard enough and I will shut up. I won't like it. But I'll shut up. After that I heard complete silence. But then I heard pounding sounds and grunts. Chase's furious voice rang through my ears.

"Like that? Huh, Teach? Don't ever touch her again! Or I'll kill you!"

Chase, please don't do anything you'll regret.

"He can't keep his temper in check, Mr. Davenport. That's why I'm the better top spy. That and I don't rape girls."

I knew Dylan had crossed a line when he said that. Chase didn't rape any girl. Dylan did and blamed it on Chase.

"Chase," I heard Mr. Davenport say in a serious voice, "I hate to say this but you've left me no other choice. Chase Davenport, you are expelled from the agency."

WHAT! Chase can't be expelled! This has to be a nightmare! Chase is the best spy here! He can't get kicked out. I listened closely. But there was silence. Slowly, I saw Chase come out of the office. He had a focused and concentrated expression on his face.

"Chase, are you okay?" I asked as he walked by.

"No," he turned to me, "And it's all your fault."

Yeah. It was my fault. I was the one who got Mr. Davenport. Chase getting expelled was my fault. Mr. Davenport came out, followed by Dylan. Dylan headed towards his meat head friends and told them the news, smile on his face.

"Mr. Davenport," I said, stopping him.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Bree. It is all resolved now."

"How's kicking Chase out of school fixing things?" I asked.

He needs to put Chase back in now. This isn't helping anything.

"It was hard for me too, trust me. But Chase needs to learn that there are consequences for his actions."

"What did he do?"

"Picking fights, assault, not following orders and putting others at risk."

"He's never assaulted anyone."

"He has."

"No, he hasn't."

"Bree, you may think not, but-"

"No, I know about the supposed raping. But he didn't do it. It was Dylan."

"The girl herself told me it was Chase."

"Because Dylan only agreed to stop if she told you that."

"Maybe so, but I have no proof of that and even if he was innocent, think of all the other things he's done."

"Like?"

"Like taking off on a mission alone. And not coming back."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, slowly.

"I never sent Chase to find the Masks. He went to find them behind my back, now excuse me," he walked away, leaving me in awe.

Chase wasn't supposed to go after the Masks. He was supposed to stay at the agency. I didn't see him for three years. And that was his own fault. Wow. Even so, I had to find him and apologize. I needed to get him back into the academy as well. Quickly, my feet carried me as fast as they could up to Chase's room.

"Chase?" I knocked on his door.

"Get out of here," he turned to me and pointed away.

That hurt a lot. I never meant to hurt him. I just wanted Mr. Davenport to stop them before he got seriously hurt.

"Chase, I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I said, get out!"

I felt him reverting back to the old Chase. The Chase that didn't give a shit about me. The Chase that wanted me dead, practically. I couldn't live without the new Chase. I need him. I fucking need him.

"Please, I'm sorry."

"What part of get out don't you understand?"

I'm losing him.

"The part where _you're_ the one telling me."

"Bree, I loved this academy. And you took that away from me."

"I tried to get it back but I couldn't," I started to feel water swell in my eyes.

"Just leave me alone."

I stood there silently for a while. I didn't know what I could say.

"But I love you," I said, quietly.

"And I loved you too."

Loved? He doesn't love me anymore? I-I...what?

"Loved?"

"Loved. So just get out of my face."

"You don't love me anymore?"

"The guy in the forest is dead. And guess what?"

"What?" I asked, a single tear rolled down my cheek.

I didn't want to know the answer.

"You killed him."


	22. Chapter 22

Chase's POV

Bree killed the guy in the forest. She can't get him back. She loves him, not me. I can't believe she'd do this to me. Even if she didn't mean it, it still happened. Think before you do something, Bree. You've taken everything away from me. EVERYTHING. I don't want anything to do with you anymore!

I walked out, swiftly. She couldn't say anything to make me change my mind.

"Chase!" she called after me, but I didn't hear a word.

She may still love me, but I don't love her. She lost my love. No, she threw it away. And there's no way she's getting it back. I was stupid to love her. I was stupid. I am stupid. Bree's a bitch. A selfish bitch.

"Chase, please!" I heard her crying.

I rounded the corner. All I wanted was to get away from her. I just want to be through with her. Her feet shuffling filled my ears. She was following me. I turned around abruptly.

"Get out of my sight! I never want to see you again!"

I wanted to be as harsh and straight forward with her as possible. When I turned back around I saw Leo looking at me. He couldn't believe I'd just said that to her. I could believe it. I walked past him and kept on my course. Bree wasn't following me anymore. I left the academy that afternoon. But before I could leave, I saw Dylan leaning up against a wall. I walked over to him.

"Oh look, it's Chase Dav-expelled."

"Watch your back," I said, darkly.

Then I turned around and left the agency. For good.

* * *

Bree's POV

* * *

Leo came to comfort me after what Chase said, but I didn't want anyone around right now. I couldn't believe Chase didn't love me anymore. And I couldn't believe I killed the guy in the forest. The old Chase was back. The one that hated my guts. I couldn't process it. I didn't want to process it. I wanted to scream after him, but I didn't. He wouldn't listen. I didn't know what I was going to do without him. What was he going to do without the agency?

Leo and I went downstairs to ask Mr. Davenport. All he said was that that was for Chase to figure out. In the meantime, we had to focus on our training and missions. But for the next month, I could hardly concentrate. We'd all gotten used to not having Chase around, but every night I had the same dream. It was just a continuous loop of Chase saying he hated me. Or never wanting to see me again. Everyone else had moved on, but these dreams stopped me from doing that.

I heard a small alarm go off. A mission alert. I ran into the main area and saw Janelle, Leo, Adam and Mr. Davenport already there and looking at a screen.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

Suddenly, I started to feel sick. Like I was going to throw up. I've been feeling this way for a few weeks now, but I thought it would pass. Mr. Davenport started talking, but I couldn't hear him. I had to sit down.

"Bree? You okay?" Adam asked.

The feeling became overwhelming and I ran to the bathroom. As soon as I'd positioned myself over the toilet, I threw up. I heard someone enter the bathroom.

"Bree?"

Janelle. She walked over to me.

"Bree, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, wiping my mouth with toilet paper.

"Then why are you in here vomiting?"

"I don't know. I thought I would be better by now."

"You mean this has been happening for a while?"

"Yeah."

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"No."

"Come on," she stood me up, "We're taking you to the doctor."

We walked down to the infirmary and the doctor did some tests on me. What he told me next shocked me the most, however.

"Bree," he said, "You're pregnant."


	23. Chapter 23

Bree's POV

I feel faint. What the fuck did he just say? I'm pregnant? This can't be happening, I can't be pregnant. But when I tried to protest, he just said that it was true. This is a nightmare. Not only am I pregnant, but now I can't go on missions. Wait, who's the father?...Chase! And he's not here! Ugh! Why did this have to happen to me?

For the rest of the day I stayed in my dorm, hiding from everyone. I couldn't face Mr. Davenport like this. Unfortunately, my luck didn't go very well and guess who walked through the door? Mr. Davenport. Great. How am I supposed to explain this? Oh yeah, I had sex with your son and now I'm pregnant. Ugh!

"Bree?" he asked.

"What," I whined.

"I heard what happened."

"So?"

"So, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Well, obviously you can't go on missions now. Or train. So what are you gonna do?"

I thought for a moment. There wasn't anything here for me anymore. No training, no missions,...no Chase. What am I even doing here anymore? Then a thought occurred to me.

"Why don't I just go back to Cristallo."

"Okay, you can come back after the baby is born."

"What'll happen to it then?"

"I'm sure we can arrange something."

"Cool, thanks Mr. Davenport."

"No problem."

That afternoon I packed my things and headed out to the jet. I fell asleep on the rise, but I was awake to see the plane descending into my beautiful Cristallo. I hopped off the plane to see my parents standing there. They seemed happy to see me considering the last time I saw them, I had forsaken the crown. I was greeted with hugs.

"Bree, darling, what are you doing here?" Madre asked, happily.

I filled them in on the story. I got sympathetic looks from my mamma, but glares from my papà.

"I told you. He is American bastardo. He broke your heart, no?"

"No, you're right, he did. But I did get him kicked out of the agency."

"Why would you do that sweetie?" Mamma asked.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to," I put my head in my hands.

I didn't mean to get Chase kicked out of the agency. I just wanted Dylan to stop harassing him! I just wanted Dylan to get away from him! I didn't want anything to happen to Chase, it wasn't his fault. My mamma hugged me, seeing the tears flowing down my face. They took me inside and showed me back to my old bedroom. It was still the same as I had left it. It still had pictures of me wearing my crown or doing something royal. That became my room for the next nine months, until one day I was eating dinner with my parents and my water broke.

They rushed me to the royal doctor and laid me down on a bed. I started feeling contractions then. Every time I felt one, I screamed. Honestly, I hate childbirth. What woman doesn't? Wouldn't it be so much better if having a kid wasn't painful? Ugh, I wish. I held my padre's hand and the doctor kept telling me to push. I wanted to scream at him, 'I am pushing, now be quiet!', but I didn't. My hair was stuck to my face as I kept pushing for what seemed like a lifetime. But finally, the little baby came out and I relaxed, panting. The doctor was holding it and showed me for the first time, my precious baby boy. Soon enough though, the doctor whisked him away to give him a bath.

"Have you named him?" Mamma asked.

"Yes. Hunter."

"How did you come up with that?" Padre asked, genuinely.

"Chase's name means hunter. And I haven't lost faith in him yet."

"Mia cara," Mamma said, "You have not seen that boy in nine months."

"Sì, but I know Chase. He still loves me deep down."

Chase said that I killed the guy in the forest. But I don't believe it. Chase doesn't change that quickly, he doesn't just flip to the other side like that. I know he'll come around. Once he sees Hunter that is. The doctor came back around the corner with Hunter. He was dressed in tiny little Italian silk baby clothes. My parents told me they'd had a seamstress make them for him. However, they didn't fit quite right, seeing as the seamstress didn't know how big Hunter would be when he came out, but my parents told me they'd get him new clothes as soon as possible.

That night, Hunter slept in a crib in my room. I had to wake multiple times through the night to feed him or settle him back down to sleep. One time when he woke around 4:30, I got up and picked him up. That's when I noticed, he had eyes identical to Chase's. My nose, my lips, but Chase's eyes. I couldn't seem to get him back to sleep, so I sang an old Italian lullaby and he was asleep in seconds. Gently, I laid him down in the crib again and headed back to sleep. That was the last time he woke that night.

The next morning I was going to head back to the agency. My parents said I could stay a little longer, but I needed to get back. I missed spying so much. I missed Chase. I wasted to get off the plane and see him standing there, un-expelled and ready to welcome me back into his life. I knew it was a long shot, but I just wanted him so much. I wanted him to see his baby. I sat in the plane with little Hunter on my lap and looked out the window. At some point, I looked back down at the baby and saw him looking straight up at me with Chase's beautiful hazel eyes. I leaned down and snuggled Hunter, pressing his tiny forehead against my own.

Soon we touched ground and I got off the jet. Once again I was welcomed by hugs. Janelle especially cooing over Hunter. We set up a crib in our dorm, but I still felt sad. Chase wasn't here. Neither was Leo or Adam, but Mr. Davenport said they were out on a mission. Janelle started catching me up on what had been happening for the last nine months.

"So, what's been going on?" I asked.

We were sitting on our own beds, talking with Hunter playing with his toys behind me.

"Well, actually since you left there's been a lot of crimes that have been committed by this one group. That's actually where Leo and Adam are now, trying to stop a few gunmen."

"Really? Does this group have a name?"

"No, all they said was they were going wanted to take out Mr. Davenport."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, they've been trying to hack our databases for months and there've been a few close calls."

I looked behind me back at Hunter.

"No, he'll be fine. Mr. Davenport upped the security on everyone's room, especially ours knowing there was going to be a baby living in it."

"Good, I don't want anything to happen to him. But uh, has Mr. Davenport talked about reinstating Chase at all?"

"Uh no."

That made my heart sink. I want my Chasey back.


	24. Chapter 24

Bree's POV

Seven years since Hunter was born. He entered the spy program here and he and Leo seem like best buds. But that's not the point. Right now, Janelle and I are cornered by two guys from that group trying to kill Mr. Davenport.

"Where's Davenport?" one asked.

He had a gun pressed under my jaw. I kicked him in the crotch, making him stumble backwards. Janelle did the same and we had the two on the ground. I picked up the first guy's gun, which was pressed against me only moments ago. I squatted down and prepared to take off the sunglasses that hid his identity.

"No!" he shouted and pushed me away, "Don't touch me!"

"What?"

"Don't touch me," he scrambled to his feet with me.

I still had the gun and pointed it at him.

"Take off the mask and I'll let you go," I lied.

I'm not letting him go! But I wanted to see why he was so protective of his identity.

"Liar," he smirked, putting his up in insincere surrender.

"Well, why are you hiding behind those glasses?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Because I'm not trying to hide something."

"Of course you are, you're a spy after all," he wasn't scared by the gun threatening his life right now.

"Doesn't mean anything."

"You got a brain in that pretty little head of yours?"

Meanwhile, Janelle had her goon on the ground unconscious and was looking at the situation.

"Of course I do. Obviously, however, you don't."

"You don't even know who I am, so how would you know that?"

"You're trying to kill Mr. Davenport."

Then Leo ran in, followed by Hunter.

"Hunter! Leo why'd you let him come here?" I demanded, angrily.

"I'm sorry! He wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Who's that?" the guy asked.

"None of your business!" I snapped.

He's not going to so much as look at my son! I was so focused on keeping him away from Hunter that he was able to kick the gun out of my hands and catch it. He pointed it at me, making Hunter shout.

"No!"

The guy walked up to me and grasped my chin. He moved my head from side to side.

"You're pretty cute, anyone ever tell ya that?"

"Yeah."

I remembered how Chase stared at me while we were on the boat. He called me beautiful.

"Good," he backed up to his position before.

"Who are you?" Leo asked, confidently.

"That's not important," he extended the gun out towards me.

I knew this was it.

"Just show yourself! Show me the person whose going to kill me," I said.

He smirked and removed the sunglasses. I stood in awe. This isn't happening. Chase. Chase was behind the sunglasses. Chase was going to kill me. In front of his son too. Tears swelled my eyes. I thought deep down he still loved me, but now he's going to kill me.

"You're kidding me!" Janelle exclaimed.

"It can't be," Leo added.

"It is," I replied to him, completely unsurprised that Chase was behind this.

"Look what we have here, so many familiar faces," Chase spoke smoothly, but it only made me more nervous, "Leo and Janelle and you too Bree. But uh, who's this little guy?"

"If my daddy were here right now, I bet he'd beat you up and-"

"No, Hunter, he wouldn't," I said.

I need to tell Chase and Hunter the truth. I need to tell them about each other.

"Why not?"

"Because...this is your daddy."

"What?" Chase whispered.

"Chase, this is Hunter. Your son."

Chase put the gun away in his holster. There was a long pause.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I didn't know where you were. I only found out after you'd left."

Chase put his head in his hands for a moment, processing everything I'd just told him.

"Chase? Aren't you going to say something?"

"What, Bree. What."

"Are you going to kill me still?"

"No," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

Yeah I know, I was in the clear and I just asked him why, but I want to know why Hunter changed his mind. I thought he would, but I still wanted to know.

"No reason."

"Tell me."

"No, okay?"

"Come on, just tell me."

"Drop it."

"Just tell me."

"No! Now leave it alone!"

This just motivated me more. He'd told me to 'leave it alone' too many times since I met him. I'm getting an answer out of him.

"Tell me!"

"Because I know what it's like to grow up without a mother, okay! OKAY, Bree!"

Silence filled the room we were in. I don't really know what to think. I'd never realized but Mr. Davenport didn't have a wife. Wow.

"You know, Bree, you're really good at bringing up the past I wanted to forget."

"I'm sorry."

"Chase, you know what happened to Mom wasn't your fault," Leo stepped in.

I wanted to say something, but I held back. Chase would explode.

"Yes it is!" he fired back.

"How? How is it your fault?"

"It was because of me, that's what makes it my fault."

Now I really wish I knew what happened, but I care about Chase too much to pry.

"She did not die because of you!"

"Yes! She! Did!" he took out the gun from his holster and shot at the wall a few times.

Hunter came up to me and hugged me. I put my arm around him. Leo didn't say a word. Chase stumbled back against a wall and slid down it to a sitting position. I let Hunter go and walked over to Chase. He's not going to be the bad guy anymore. He may not love me, but I still love him. He can't stop me. I helped him stand up.

"Chase," I said, "What happened to your mother?"

"I can't believe you!" he exploded.

"I want to help you."

"Well, I don't want your help!" he pulled the gun on me.

He's not going to shoot me. I know it. He wants me alive, to be there for Hunter.

"Chase, don't!" Leo called.

"Don't what!"

"Don't shoot her! You love her!"

His attention turned to Leo.

"You do?" I asked.

He was breathing heavily and had a concentrated look upon his face.

"I-I," he stumbled, "I do. I still love you Bree."


	25. Chapter 25

Chase's POV

"You love her!" Leo shouted.

It's true. Okay? Happy now? I do love Bree. I never really stopped. I always loved her deep down. And now I was about to shoot her. In front of her son and my son too.

"You do?" she asked.

I wanted to tell her, but the words just wouldn't come out. I was trying so hard to be something I'm not. Her enemy.

"I-I," I muttered, I have to get this out, "I do. I love you Bree."

This isn't the Chase she loved though. This was the worst side of me and I couldn't believe I let it out. I nearly killed her. I don't know how I could ever do that. I'm a monster. I can't be trusted. I walked over to her, gun in hand, and handed the pistol over.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"I want you to do something."

"What?" she whispered.

I walked back to where I was before. I felt a tear begin to swell in my eye.

"I want you to shoot me."

"What!" the three of them exclaimed.

"Shoot me. Now."

"Chase, I'm not gonna do that."

"Do it."

"No."

"Fine," I walked over to my unconscious accomplice and took his gun off of him. I pointed it at my head, "I will."

"No, Chase! Don't! Please!"

"You can't change my mind."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm a monster."

"No you're no-"

"I nearly hurt you!"

"But you didn't! That's what matters!"

"I nearly HURT you!" I repeated again.

"Chase, put that gun down now!"

"No! I won't hurt you anymore."

"You didn't!"

"I almost did."

Hunter walked over to Bree and grabbed the gun from her hands.

"Hunter what are you doing?" she asked.

He shot it at me. Time slowed down and I could just see the bullet hurtling towards me. Finally, someone who'd do what I wanted. But the bullet didn't hit me. Instead, it hit the gun in my hands, making me drop it. A tiny bit of the bullet scraped my ear, but it hardly hurt. I went to grab it, but Leo used his laser sphere to destroy the gun. I used my molecular kinesis to grab the gun from Hunter's hands. Unfortunately, Leo destroyed that one too.

Bree walked up to me and kissed me. I'd missed her lips against mine. Eight years since I'd felt them. Eight years and I didn't realize how much I needed them till now. And as it ended, I felt like the guy in the forest had risen from the dead, or maybe, he was never dead in the first place.

"Come back to the agency with us."

"I can't," I whispered, darkly, "I can't go back."

"Why not?"

"I'm not welcome there."

"Come back with us and I'll make sure you are."

"Ti amo."

"Ti amo."

I got onto the jet with them. We flew for a little while, but not too long. Soon we landed and we all got out, heading into the agency. The first person I saw, was none other than Davenport. He noticed me too. A frown instantly wiped across his face. Bree grabbed my hand and the two of us entered his office.

"Chase."

"Davenport."

"I see you're back. Long time no see."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing back here?"

"I wanna come back."

"You were expelled. What makes you think after eight years, I'm going to change my mind? Especially after you tried to kill me."

"You knew it was me?"

"I tracked your chip. I always knew where you were. So tell me, Chase, why would I suddenly change my mind considering the circumstances."

I looked out the window behind him, thinking about what I was going to say. I saw Hunter with a few of his friends. He was talking to them. Then another kid came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Hunter turned around and the other kid started talking. Hunter frowned. Then the kid's fist collided with my son's face. That was it. I stood up from my chair and ran through the halls till I found the door. I walked over to my son and the kid and helped Hunter up.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked the kid.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"I'm Hunter's dad, thank you very much."

"What's your name?"

"Chase Davenport."

"You mean, he wasn't kidding? You really are his dad?"

I nodded.

"Dude, you're like legendary!"

"Dude, like stay away from my son," I said, mimicking him.

"Sorry!" he apologized to Hunter and ran away with a few other kids.

"Well, well, well, Chase Davenport."

Dylan! I want to kill him! I turned around and looked up at him. He looked like he'd grown even though he hadn't.

"Thought I beat the spy out of you eight years ago."

"You did, but I came back."

"Whatever, loser. This time when I finish you, you're not getting back up. Literally."

"Was that a death threat?"

"Obviously, do I need to spell everything out for you?"

"You know what Dylan? Last time I fought you it cost me everything. I'm not making that mistake again."

I started to walk away, but felt him push me to the ground exactly as he'd done eight years ago. I got back up quickly, but I wasn't going to fight him. I looked at Hunter. Then Dylan. I'm not going to fight him.

"I'm done with this," I said.

But obviously Dylan wasn't. He tried to punch me but I caught his fist. I'm not fighting back. I'm just defending myself. I caught his other fist as he made a symmetrical move with that fist. I threw his wrists down.

"I said, I'm done fighting you."

"What? Scared?"

"No! I'm not. I'm just not a child anymore. I have responsibilities."

"What responsibilities?"

"My son."

Hunter looked at me. His eyes were identical to mine. Dylan grabbed Hunter's shoulder.

"So I should just take it out on him then?"

"Don't touch him!"

"Daddy!"

Dylan went to punch Hunter, but once again I caught his fist. I kicked him down this time. I tried. I really tried not to fight with him, but he threatened my life and my son's. What else was I supposed to do? Dylan got up and punched me before I could stop him. It left me with a bloody nose and busted lip.

"I don't want to fight you!"

"Too bad."

He kicked me down. I hit my head on the pavement. It sent shocks through my skull. I felt like I was repeating the day I was thrown out. But this time, I wouldn't retaliate. Dylan would feel the consequences of his actions. Not me. Dylan kicked my stomach. I wasn't even trying to stop him now. I was too sore to do anything but writhe around in pain. He pounded me several more times until I could hardly keep consciousness.

"Daddy? Dad? Daddy, come on," I heard and saw Hunter over me, but his voice was distant.

"Chase? Chase?" I heard Bree's voice too, but everything blacked out.


	26. Chapter 26

Bree's POV

Mr. Davenport and I were looking out the window at Chase. He was defending Hunter, that's so sweet. But then I saw someone come up behind him. Dylan. This was it. I knew it. Chase was going to fight Dylan and history would repeat itself. Dylan tapped Chase on the shoulder. I opened the window a bit so we could hear what they were saying.

"Well, well, well, Chase Davenport. Thought I beat the spy out of you eight years ago."

"You did, but I came back."

"Whatever, loser. This time when I finish you, you're not getting back up. Literally."

"Was that a death threat?"

"Obviously, do I need to spell everything out for you?"

"You know what Dylan? Last time I fought you it cost me everything. I'm not making that mistake again."

Good for you Chase! Just walk away. And he did, but Dylan came up behind him and pushed him down. He landed with a grunt on the ground. Chase wasn't going to fight Dylan. He wouldn't. Especially in front of Hunter.

"I'm done with this," he said.

Dylan threw punches at Chase but he caught them and threw them down.

"I said, I'm done fighting you."

"What? Scared?"

"No! I'm not. I'm just not a child anymore. I have responsibilities."

"What responsibilities?"

"My son."

Dylan grabbed Hunter's shoulder. I was scared.

"So I should just take it out on him then?"

"Don't touch him!"

"Daddy!"

Dylan punched Hunter, but Chase caught his fist again before he could. That nearly gave me a heart attack. I put my hand on my heart. Chase kicked Dylan, sending him to the ground. But Dylan got up and punched Chase hard. I saw blood come from his nose.

"I don't want to fight you!"

"Too bad."

Dylan kicked him down again. I heard a thud as Chase's skull came down hard on the cement. Dylan kicked him in the stomach again. Chase wasn't going to fight back. He couldn't. Mr. Davenport and I raced through the hallways to the door and ran out to Chase. Mr. Davenport started talking to Dylan, while all I could think about was making sure Chase was still conscious.

"Daddy? Dad? Daddy, come on," Hunter asked, his little brown eyes filled with worry.

"Chase? Chase?" I shook him a little, desperate to hear his response.

His eyes were sickly and started drifting closed. I screamed his name once more before he closed them completely. Even though he was out cold, I still continued to shake him, hoping he'd open his beautiful eyes again. Mr. Davenport stopped me. Two medics came in and whisked him away to the infirmary. I looked over at Hunter, he looked petrified. I hugged him.

"He'll be alright."

* * *

A few hours later, I caught up with Mr. Davenport.

"Mr. Davenport," I called, running over to him.

"What's up, Bree?"

"Is Chase still in the infirmary?"

"No, I think they took him up to his room."

"Great. Um, what happened to Dylan?"

"Well, he was suspended."

"How long?"

"Two weeks."

I really wanted to yell at him. Only two weeks? For everything he's done? Seriously? But then I realized, Mr. Davenport didn't know about everything he'd done. There were sometimes when Dylan did things that never made it back to Mr. Davenport. I headed upstairs to Chase's dorm. Slowly, I opened the door and saw Chase on his bed, arm over a sleeping Hunter. It was the perfect picture.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey."

"How're you feeling?"

"Better, I guess."

"Good."

I walked over to him and pecked his lips, then I sat down on his bed. I stroked his hair.

"Davenport was pretty mad, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, outraged."

"There's no way I'm getting back in now."

"What? He's not mad at you, he's mad at-"

"Dylan, yeah, but he's still mad at me."

"Maybe."

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? He threatened Hunter."

"No, he's not mad at you for that."

"I guess. I just wish I could go back to that day, eight years ago, and do it all over again."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. Dylan threw the first punch."

"And I threw the second. Davenport probably hates me."

"He's still your dad. You have to remember that."

"Yeah, but I wasn't exactly the best son."

"No, but he still loves you."

"Yeah, I don't think so. He's always seen me as a spy. Not his family. I've always had to keep that top spot so he'd be somewhat proud of me. That's why I work so hard. And when he ripped the agency out from under me, I didn't know what to do."

"Come on, Chase, he'd thinks of you as his family. You're his son and he knows it."

"Yeah, he knows it, but he doesn't care. I may as well be just another spy."

"He loves you."

"So that's why he sends me out on life threatening missions, with no way of keeping me safe. Yeah, real love."

"Chase, that's you job."

"But I'd never let Hunter be in harm's way."

"You'll have to let him go sometime, and that's what Mr. Davenport's done with you. Let you go."

"He never had me enough to let me go. He just let me go the minute he laid eyes on me. And Mom..." his voice trailed off.

I'd forgotten about his mother. Something had happened to her, but he was too upset to tell me. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Chase, I know you don't want to, but will you please tell me what happened to her?"

"She died. Her and Davenport were in the living quarters with four week old Chase. Leo and Adam had already been born and they were in training. That's when they broke in. The Masks. They pointed a gun at me and shot, but Mom dived in the path of the bullet. It hit her heart and she died instantly. Davenport managed to fend off the rest of them and they retreated. That's when he realized she was gone. I bet that's when he stopped loving me."

"Chase," I breathed.

That's awful. I never imagined it would be something like that.

"That's why I went to find the Masks after they broke in. I found the one that killed her and shot him dead. He was some guy named Victor Krane."


	27. Chapter 27

Chase's POV

The next morning I went downstairs to face the wrath of Davenport. He'd called me into his office. He'd said he needed to talk to me about something. He's probably just going to confirm that I'm not back in, or something along those lines. Slowly, I knocked on his door. His attention turned from his computer to me.

"Come in, have a seat."

I sat down in one of the chairs and slumped down into it, trying to become invisible.

"What do you want, Davenport?"

"Good morning to you too."

I rolled my eyes. Can he please just tell me to get out already?

"What do you want, Davenport?" I repeated, hinting that he needed to get on with it.

"Okay," he said, taking the hint, "Maybe I was a bit harsh when I kicked you out of the academy."

"Ya think? I didn't even do half the stuff you accused me of."

"Yes, well, if you wanted...we would love for you to come back."

What. The. Fuck. He just asked me to come back! This is awesome!

"Seriously?" I asked, excitedly.

He nodded.

"Yes!"

"So, go to training."

I got up from the chair and headed down the hallways. On my way, I ran into Bree. She inquired after why I was so happy and I told her.

"That's awesome!" she exclaimed.

I hugged her, tight. My hands got tangled in her long hair once again.

* * *

Two weeks later, I came out of training and saw that Dylan was back. I'm done with this feud so I brushed it off. But unfortunately, I kept seeing him everywhere. In fact, since he's the top spy, he lead one of my training exercises. It was awful. All he did was criticize me. Even if I did something flawlessly, he had to find something wrong with it.

"Get it together, Chase!" he called.

Could you maybe shut up? I'm trying to concentrate. I was sparring with another agent. This guy was really good, and Dylan shouting at me didn't help.

"Focus, Chase!"

The guy kicked me in the stomach and I stumbled backwards. Dylan kept yelling at me through the whole fight. I wanted to shout back at him, 'Shut it!'. But I didn't. I had to pay attention. The guy kicked at my head, but I ducked. He punched and I blocked.

"What's wrong with you! Think, Chase!"

I heard someone knock at the door, but I didn't look. That is, until I heard Dylan start flirting with them. I shot a quick glance over to see him flirting with Bree. Of course, she looked disgusted, but I couldn't stop looking at the two. That's when my opponent executed a perfect spinning back kick and sent me flying to the ground. The other agent helped me up.

"Little distracted, Chase?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I responded still looking at Dylan and Bree.

Bree waved me over and I walked to the pair, happy to be interrupting their conversation.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Mr. Davenport wanted me to give you both this," she handed us both a note.

Could this day get any better? Answer: yes. This note says that Davenport wants to see us spar. And the winner would be the top spy.

"Why would he do this?" Dylan asked.

"Because I asked him to," she replied.

Bree did this. For me. I can't believe it. I finally get a chance to get things back to the way they used to be. I picked her up and spun her around.

"You did this," Dylan spat at her.

"Yeah," she retorted.

I had my arm around her, looking at Dylan with a smirk. Until that smirk faded when he slapped her. She cried out and grabbed her face. I pulled her against my chest.

"You stay the hell away from her," I said, looking him dead in the eye.

I really wanted to punch him, but I resisted. I'm done fighting with him. I'm tired of getting in trouble because of him. It's like I'm a new me. Of course I still want to fight him, but I can stop myself now. That's something the old me could never do.

"Doesn't matter," he said, gesturing to the note, "Just gives me another chance to embarrass you in front of your dad."

"No," Bree said, turning around in my arms, "You have to spar in front of the whole academy. Look at the note."

Dylan read the note over again.

"Even better. Now you, get out," he said to Bree.

I pecked her lips and she walked out. I held my hand out for Dylan to shake.

"May the best man win," I said, genuinely.

"I plan on it," he bumped me and turned back to the group.

"Alright," he talked over everyone, "Now we learn the art of a surprise attack."

I'd already learned this, but since I'm not top spy, I have to learn it again. Bleh.

"Now many spies have used this technique to throw they're enemy," he stopped and lunged at me, but I flipped him.

"Off guard," I finished for him, earning laughs, "You see, Dylan, that technique doesn't work if you're enemy knows you're going to do that."

I extended my hand to help him up, but he pushed them away and got up himself.

"Shut up," he said, silencing the laughter, "Class dismissed."

I watched everyone leave.

"Well, good luck at the match," I said, leaving.

"Don't need it."

"Fine, I'll keep it," I walked out fully before he could say another word.

Honestly, I'm terrified. I don't want Dylan to beat me and he's the most even match I've ever faced. I need to win this. To get everything back to the way it was, when everything was good. When did all of this drama start? When I went to find the Masks. But can you blame me? They killed my mother! Do you expect me to have all of this training and all these weapons and not do something about it? Ugh! No, Chase. Block out all of these distractions, you have to focus on training. If I train hard enough, I'll definitely beat Dylan. No question. I just have to get everything out of my head. But how? There are too many things on my mind. Dylan, Bree, Hunter, Davenport, my brothers, the Masks, the agency. And now this match? I can't balance everything.

"Daddy!" I heard.

I spun around and saw Hunter running up to me. He reached me and I picked him up.

"Hey, buddy," I smiled.

No matter what happens with the match or Dylan or anything, Hunter's my top priority. I wasn't there for the first seven years of his life. No even his birth, so I'm going to make sure that I'm the best dad I can be from now on.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I just got my Junior Badge!"

"Really?"

Seriously? I didn't get that till I was ten. He's seven.

"Yeah, look! Grandpa gave it to me!" he held up the shiny badge.

"Awesome!"

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"How you ask Mommy out?"

I didn't respond for what seemed like ages. How do I respond to that question? I'm not with Bree. Wow, that's weird to think about. I'm not with Bree. We've never been official. Whoa.

"Uh, why?"

That's really the only way out of this situation. Ask him a question.

"Because there's a girl in my class and I want to ask her out."

That's honestly so cute.

"Hunter, you're only seven."

"Yeah, but I love her."

This made me smile. He's so innocent. Just wait till he goes on his first mission. Then he won't be.

"Well, I think you should just wait a bit, till you're older. Try becoming her friend."

"But Uncle Leo told me about the Friendzone."

I smiled at this.

"How many girlfriends has Uncle Leo had?"

"He told me ten zillion."

"Well, he lied."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Put me down, I'm gonna go annoy him for pay back."

I put him down and watched him run away. I couldn't help but laugh. Ten zillion, eh Leo? Sure, sure. He can't even get Janelle to give him the time of day.


	28. Chapter 28

Bree's POV

I saw Hunter running in the hallway.

"Hey, where you going, Hunter?" I asked.

He stopped.

"I'm going to annoy Uncle Leo," he smirked, evilly.

"Why?"

"Because he lied to me."

"What did he say?"

"He said he'd had ten zillion girlfriends."

Oh my god, Leo. That's hilarious.

"And how do you know he was lying?"

"Daddy told me."

"How do you know Daddy wasn't lying?"

His evil smile turned to a frown. He looked back in the direction he'd come from.

"And how do you know I'm not lying?"

His little eyes widened. I laughed.

"Chill out, sweetie. I'm just joking. You go annoy Uncle Leo."

He smiled and carried on his way. Good luck, Leo.

* * *

As I walked down the hallway I looked out the window. It was bucketing down. You could hardly see outside and the thudding on the roof was so loud you could barely hear yourself think. I looked out the window for a while. Yep. This was definitely the beginning of Spring. Everyone was inside. I pulled my shawl tighter around myself. The air around the window was cold. Then I saw something. Something moving. Training on a practice dummy. Who would be crazy enough to practice outside in this weather? Chase. Yep. There he was soaking wet and practicing on the dummy. Chase, why?

I grabbed an umbrella and headed out to him. He saw me, but kept training. I walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Training," he stopped and gestured towards the dummy.

"Outside?"

"Why not?"

"It's pouring. They have dummies inside you know."

"Yeah, little water never bothered me," he started training again.

"This isn't a little water, this is a lot of water."

"Okay then, Miss Picky. A lot of water never bothered me."

We heard a thunder clap.

"And it's a storm. Why are you doing this?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's pouring!"

"A lot of water-"

"Yeah, yeah, never bothered you. Now will you please come inside?"

"Why?"

"Because. It's. Pouring."

"You've said that already."

"And you could slip and fall and hurt yourself."

"I'm a spy, I'm used to hurting myself. And slipping? Nothing compared to what I've been through."

"True, but Chase, please come inside."

"One good reason."

"It's raining!" I repeated getting annoyed.

"It's just rain, it's not gonna kill me."

"And you could catch a cold."

"Not very convincing."

"Hypothermia?"

"Really?"

"Gingivitis?"

"That's in your mouth!"

"I know but I don't know any others."

"Bree, you're not doing a very good job."

"Chase. You're coming inside if I have to drag you in myself."

"I'm stronger than you."

"How about this one, if you get sick you won't be able to fight Dylan in the match."

He stood silent for a moment or two.

"Fine."

I took his hand and we headed inside. I lead him up to his dorm. When we entered we saw Hunter and Leo having a wrestling match.

"Whoa, what happened to you," Leo asked, pausing the match.

Hunter started laughing his head off.

"Well, Little Miss Come Inside Now Or You'll Catch Gingivitis over here told me I had to stop training."

I smiled, trying to hold back some laughter myself. Sure I'll be Little Miss Gingivitis.

"You were training in the rain."

"It's just water."

"A lot of water," Leo said.

"Yes, a lot of water, I get it."

I pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Have a warm shower."

"Uh, last time I checked you were Hunter's mom, not mine."

"Oh well."

"I'm fine, Bree."

"You're shivering."

It was true. He hadn't stopped shivering since we walked inside. I pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Bree, wait," he came out of the bathroom and hugged me, soaking wet.

"Ah! No! You're drenched!"

"Pay back for making me come inside, love you," then he kissed my cheek and disappeared into the bathroom again.

I rolled my eyes.

"And you two," I turned on the light, "Would you like to see what you're doing?"

"Uncle Leo said he has had ten zillion girlfriends!"

"Please, Leo. You can't even get Janelle to give you a second glance."

"She's playing hard to get," he said confidently, "You ladies and you're games."

"Said the guy wrestling with a seven year old."

"And I'm winning!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Oh no you're not!"

He and Leo started going at it again. I walked out but only a little way before I heard something.

"Is she gone?"

Chase. I walked back in, startling him. He was still wearing the soaked clothes.

"Hey," he said, a big goofy grin across his face.

"Go have a shower."

He gave me a thumbs up and ran back into the bathroom. I walked out only to be confronted by Dylan. He was so close when I turned around. It was uncomfortable.

"Hey, Bree."

"Bye, Dylan."

I tried to walk away, but he stopped me.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know more about this match you and Mr. Davenport arranged."

"I said that Chase deserves to be the top spy and he said that Chase would have to prove it. I suggested this and he agreed."

"When is it?"

"One week from yesterday."

"Next Tuesday. Short notice hey Bree?" he still had that stupid smirk on his face.

"Chase doesn't need the training. The top spy wouldn't need the training."

"I don't need the training either."

"Sure about that?"

"Don't go worrying your pretty little head about me, your time would better be spent keeping that piece of shit from getting distracted."

I slapped him. Nobody talks about Chase that way.

"Ow," he said, sarcastically.

"Don't call him that."

"My bad, princess."

"Don't call me that."

"But that's what you are."

"Not anymore. I left that life behind me."

"What are you talking about?"

I turned around to see Hunter standing in the doorway.

"Hunter! How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. I just heard something about a princess."

I turned back to Dylan.

"You are lucky he didn't hear you swear."

Dylan looked at Hunter.

"Shi-" I covered his mouth before he could finish.

He looked a little puzzled but shook it off.

"What were you talking about?" he asked again.

"Sweetie, there's something I need to tell you."

Of course I haven't told him that I was a princess! Why the hell would I drag him into the life I left behind?

"Okay. Go."

"Just wait, I think we should wait for Daddy."

"You mean that piece of shi-" I covered his mouth again.

I lead Hunter into the boys' dorm and closed the door.

"Shi-" I covered Hunter's ears when Dylan shouted it out.

We waited for a little while. Then we heard the shower turn off and Chase walked out wrapped in a towel.

"Ah," he said, short and sharp.

"Chase we need to talk," I said.

"Gimme a minute," he said, scrambling to find clothes.

He ran back into the bathroom and came out a couple minutes later, fully dressed.

"Okay, what do we need to talk about?"

"Princess," I mouthed.

"N-now? We're not gonna wait till he's like fifteen? Like in the Princess Diaries or something?"

"No. And how have you seen the Princess Diaries?"

"Leo dragged me to it."

"What, that is not-that is somewhat true," Leo protested.

I rolled my eyes again.

Hunter laughed, "Ha ha, you two saw a girl movie!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chase's POV

Do we really have to have this talk now? I mean, he's seven. Do you really want to put that on a seven year old? Oh yeah, BTW your mom's a princess. Cool? I sat down on the bed next to Bree.

"So, Hunter," I started, but I looked at Bree asking her to finish.

"Um, so, as you know, Mommy and Daddy are spies."

"Well, duh."

"Yes, but you see, Mommy wasn't always a spy."

"What, were you like a tech nerd or something?"

"Or something," I said.

"You see, before Mommy was a spy, she was a princess."

"Really? You had to wear a crown and stuff?"

Bree nodded. I was just thankful it was over.

"Cool! So you're gonna be a queen someday?"

"Uh, no. Actually, I gave it up."

"Why the heck would you do that!?"

"Because I wanted to be a spy."

"Well, being a spy is pretty cool," he said, trying to sound grown-up.

It was so funny watching this little kid try to act older than he was.

"So are you ever gonna be a princess again?"

"No, honey. I'm a spy now. But if you want to know something cool..."

"Yeah!"

"You were born in the castle in Cristallo."

"Awesome!"

* * *

A little while later, I headed out to train. Inside this time, hopefully Bree wouldn't interrupt me this time. It was just a little rain, seriously. I started practicing on the dummy. I had to be prepared for Tuesday. I couldn't lose this match. This was the most important match of my life. If I lost this, I don't know what I'd do. I entered the room and set my water bottle down next to a dummy.

A little while into training, someone knocked at the door. I stopped and turned to see Bree standing there. I thought if I was training inside, she wouldn't interrupt!

"Hey," she said.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, trying not to come off as angry.

"We need to talk."

I could tell there was uncertainty in her voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking her hand and leading her over to two seats.

"Oh, no. Nothing's wrong, we just need to talk."

"About what?"

"What are we, Chase? I just want to know where we stand."

I never thought I'd be having this conversation with her. I didn't really know what to say.

"What do you want us to be?"

"I want us to be more than this. Cause right now, we're just friends."

"Really close friends."

"Yeah, but that's not the point."

"So you want us to be dating."

"I don't know."

"Of course you know, Bree. You just don't want to say it."

"Yes. Yes, Chase, I do want us to be dating," she said, slowly.

Finally.

"Good."

"Good?" she asked, worriedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you want to be dating?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because when I first got here, you said I would be a distraction."

"Yeah, but...you're a pretty good one."

She smiled. There was a pause.

"So, dating?" she held her hand out.

I took it but I didn't shake it. Instead, I helped her up and hugged her. Her hair wrapping around my fingers again. I took a deep breath in through my nose and put my head down. Her arms wrapped around my waist.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

"You let go."

"No, you let go."

"I don't wanna let go."

"Me neither."

We stood there for a while.

"I should get back to training."

"Yeah."

Reluctantly, I let her go and she left. I wanted to get in a bit more training before my class in fifteen minutes. I'd like to get something constructive done before I had to spar with Dylan screaming in my ear.

But fifteen minutes past too quickly and people started piling into the room and lastly, Dylan.

"Alright, people!" he boomed over the top of everyone, "Today we will be sparring with one another to practice our combat skills. To demonstrate, I'll need a volunteer."

"I'll go," I said.

I want to see what I'm facing in this challenge. And I want to know exactly what I have to do to beat him.

"Anyone else."

"Scared?" I smirked.

"No. I just want to give everybody a fair chance."

"Okay," I looked around, no one was volunteering.

"Anybody?"

No one stepped up.

"No? Fine."

He walked down to the mat and we started fighting. I kicked him, but he dodged and swept under my feet, I jumped. I went to punch him, but he grabbed my arm and flipped me. Luckily, I landed on my feet and flipped him, but he landed on his feet as well. I kicked him in his side and let go of his arm. He fell to the ground, but got back up, quickly. He kicked at my head, but I pushed his foot away and lunged at him, but he dodged. He got me in an arm lock, but I kicked his shin, making him release his grip on me. He kicked me in the stomach, but I pushed his foot down. He did it again and I did the same thing. He kicked at my head again, but I ducked. But he kicked my stomach before I could dodge again. I fell to the ground and tried to get up, but he kicked me down again before I even got half way up.

"And that's how you win," he said to the class, but looking smugly at me.

How was I going to beat this guy?


	30. Chapter 30

Bree's POV

I'm starting to worry. It's Sunday, two days before the match, and all Chase has done is train. He's hardly eaten or slept. I keep trying to get him to take a break, but he doesn't listen. I walked into the room where he was training and stood at the doorway, watching. He had a concentrated expression on his face. But he was pale. He'd barely left this room.

"Hey Bree," he said, but didn't look over.

"Hey," I replied, softly.

He kept training. But the more he did, the paler he became.

"You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Bree, I'm fine, okay?"

But just as he said that, his legs gave out.

"Chase!" I ran over to him and stopped him from falling.

I lead him over to the seats and sat him down. He clutched his head.

"You sure you're fine?"

He didn't reply. I put my hand on his forehead. He was burning up.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to your dorm."

"But, what about training?"

"Chase, you should not be training like this."

I helped him up and supported him back to his dorm.

"What happened?" Leo asked as we entered.

Gently, I placed him down on his bed before filling Leo in on the story. He went to get a cold washcloth and I stayed by Chase's side, squeezing his hand. He was now sweating and his face was still pale. I felt so helpless. I didn't know what to do. Leo came back in with the washcloth. I laid it over Chase's forehead. I saw his eyes drift closed. Finally, he was getting some sleep. I kissed his cheek and turned off the the lights. Then, taking Leo with me, I closed the door quietly.

* * *

Monday. One day till the match:

I walked though the hallway. And guess what? Right there, in the very same room as before, was Chase. Training. Are you kidding me? Yesterday he nearly killed himself training and now there he was, training again! I walked into the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Bree, can I go just one training session without you interrupting?"

"Chase, if I didn't interrupt, your training sessions would never end."

"So?"

"You're seriously training again?"

"Yeah."

"You nearly passed out yesterday."

"That was yesterday. Today's a new day."

"Yeah, but still! Shouldn't you be relaxing after yesterday? Instead of pushing your hardest again. After what happened last time too."

"I'm fine, see?"

"Chase, you need to loosen up, I mean-"

"No, you don't get it. I have to win this."

"I get it, but Chase-"

"Just stop," he was raising his voice now, "I can handle it."

I scoffed at this.

"You can handle this? Just like you could handle it yesterday?" I asked, raising my voice too.

"Why don't you think I can do this?"

"Because I have proof!"

"That was yesterday, I got sleep, I'm good now!"

"You said that yesterday!"

"I was fine yesterday!"

"Oh please, if I hadn't come when I did, someone would have returned you to your room when you were unconscious!"

"I was perfectly fine yesterday!"

"So that's why you collapsed!"

"I can't believe you don't trust me!"

"I trust you it's just-"

"Really? 'Cause right now it seems like your trying to get me to stop! You don't believe in me!"

"Of course I do! I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"I won't get hurt! There, happy now?"

"No! You may say your fine, but before you know it, you'll be passed out on the mat!"

"I know my limits!"

"Right now, I don't think you do!"

"Like I said, you don't believe in me!"

"Yes I do!"

"Then why won't you just leave me be?"

"Because I care about you!"

"Then why don't you want me to get that top spot!"

"I do!"

"Then why are you trying to stop me from preparing for it?"

"I'm not! I'm just trying-"

"Don't bother! I know exactly what you're doing!"

"Oh yeah? What am I doing?"

"You don't think I can win, so you're trying to get me to stop preparing! Then you're gonna go tell Davenport that he should cancel the match!"

"You really think I'd do that?"

"You're practically telling me!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Fine! You want training!"

I kicked his stomach. I couldn't stop myself. He was being so irritating! He stumbled back but lunged at me quickly. I flipped him, but he landed on his feet and swept under mine, sending me to the floor. I got back up. He tried to kick my stomach, but I pushed his foot down. He kicked at my head, but I ducked and kicked him down. I didn't believe it. I'd actually beaten him!

"Well done, Bree."

I looked up and saw Mr. Davenport standing at the door. I didn't respond. I just listened to what he said next.

"It takes a lot of strength to beat Chase."

"Um, thank you?"

"The kind of strength that can only be possessed by the top spy."

"What are you saying?"

Chase got up, slowly.

"I'm saying...I want you to fight Dylan tomorrow."

"WHAT!" Chase and I screamed in unison.

What the hell! I can't fight Dylan! I'm sure me beating Chase was just a fluke! He can't be serious.

"Davenport, you can't do this!"

"Yeah, this is Chase's moment, not mine."

"See you tomorrow Bree."

"No! I won't do it."

"I understand you don't want to hurt his feelings, but this is for the good of the agency. You have to."

He walked out without another word. I looked at Chase. He looked pale again.

"Chase, I'm so sorry! I didn't think this was going to happen!"

"Of course you did!" he yelled at me.

"What do you mean?"

"This was all a set up wasn't it? You called Davenport and once you saw he was here you threw the first punch!"

"That's not true! I didn't want this to happen!"

"First you take away the agency from me, and then this? What's next? You gonna take Hunter away from me?"

"Chase. You can't seriously believe I meant for this to happen!"

"Well I do! Have fun, Bree."

He walked out.

"Chase!"


	31. Chapter 31

Bree's POV

I have to fix this. I can't fight Dylan tomorrow! That's supposed to be Chase! What've I done? Ugh! Mr. Davenport! Stop making everything so difficult! How do I fix this? Mr. Davenport's not going to change his mind, we already tried that. But I have to try again. I don't want the top spot if it means taking it away from Chase. I love him and somehow I keep hurting him. Ugh!

I ran down the hallways to Mr. Davenport's office. Luckily, he was sitting at his desk, typing. I knocked.

"Come in," he said, without looking up.

"Mr. Davenport-"

"Ah, Bree. Come to ask a question about the match?"

"Yes."

"Fire away."

"Why am I in it? This isn't supposed to happen! It's Chase's spot, not mine."

"Bree I saw you beat him. With my own two eyes. You're the second spy if you can do that. This is for the good of the agency, not each other."

"Mr. Davenport, I can't do this to him! Please! I don't wanna be the top spy! And me beating him was probably just a fluke!"

"Bree, I saw this. I was there. That was no fluke. You had him pinned quicker than anyone else in this academy."

"He was just tired, he hasn't been getting a lot of sleep lately, because he wants to win this match. He nearly passed out yesterday!"

"Well then, maybe it's a good thing I'm taking this away from him. Not only for the agency but for his well being too."

"Mr. Davenport," I said, firmly, "I'm not going to fight Dylan tomorrow. Chase is."

"You can't decide that."

"I don't want to fight!"

Mr. Davenport pointed at the door, sternly, "We are done here."

I stamped out of the office. I can't believe he didn't even consider giving this back to Chase! His own son! Chase nearly killed himself over this! And now his own father won't change his mind! I had to find Chase. At the very least I wanted him to know I tried. I decided to check the dining hall. He hadn't eaten a lot because of this match so maybe since he's not in it (for now), he'll be eating. But he wasn't there. So I went up and checked his dorm. There he was, laying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"Chase?"

"Get. Out."

I walked all the way in. I have to know that he's not angry at me. I have make sure he's not angry at me.

"Perhaps you need a hearing check, I said...Get. Out."

"Yeah, I heard you."

"Then why are you still here."

"Because I need to talk to you. Desperately."

"Could ya talk to someone else? I'm not really in a good mood."

"No, it has to be you."

He looked at me. His face was still pale.

"Have you been eating?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"What's the point?"

"Of food? To keep you alive?"

"Well maybe I don't want to be alive."

"Chase, come on, you know that's not true."

"I just can't believe you'd do this to me."

"I tried...Chase. I went to Mr. Davenport and I told him I didn't want to do this and that it should be you, but he didn't listen to me."

"Shocker. Davenport does what he wants and doesn't give a damn about what other people are saying."

I nodded.

"Chase, you know the only reason I beat you was because you were tired. Right?"

"That doesn't matter. The fact is Davenport saw you beat me. End of story."

"Chase, you know I didn't mean to take this away from you. It wasn't a set up," I teared up.

I love him so much and now I'm the one causing him pain.

He sighed, "No, I know that. You didn't mean it. I was just disappointed."

"I tried to get it back for you."

"I know."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

He looked at me for a second, then sat up and hugged me. I loved his hugs. He was so big compared to me, that I felt protected anytime he hugged me. And they were warm and loving. I rested my head on his shoulder. But as soon as I touched my head to his neck, I realized he was still burning up.

"You're still sick," I said, breaking the hug and placing my hand on his forehead.

"Just a little."

"Not just a little. You're burning up!" I placed him back into a laying position on the bed and went into the bathroom to get a cold washcloth. But when I came out he was having a coughing fit. I sat him up and rubbed his back until he stopped. Then I gently laid him down on the bed again and placed the washcloth over his forehead. Then I took his temperature.

"104 degrees. You've got a fever."

He groaned in disapproval.

"Just rest here, I'll get Mr. Davenport."

I raced down to find him. He was in his office on the phone, but noticed me at the doorway. I shot him a worried look and walked into the office. He hung up.

"What can I do for ya, Bree?"


	32. Chapter 32

Bree's POV

I can't sleep. I've been tossing and turning all night. Not only do I have to fight Dylan in the morning, but Chase was taken to the infirmary, for Mr. Davenport feared this was more than minor. And what's worse? He won't let me see him. Sure Chase has only been there for a few hours, but that feels like a lifetime to me. I ned to see him. I turned over. I'm scared of tomorrow, or really today. I looked at the clock and it was past twelve. I saw a tear drip onto my pillow. This is way too much pressure. I crept out of bed, trying not to disturb Janelle. Quietly, I snuck out of the room in my pajamas and down to the infirmary. I have to see Chase. And if they won't let me in the day, I'll go at night.

I walked in. Damn it, night staff. I'd totally forgotten about them. Maybe if I just told them the truth, they'd sympathize with me. I walked up to one of the receptionists. She greeted me with a smile.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Hi, um, I came to see Chase Davenport?"

"Sorry, honey, visiting hours are over. Come back during these hours," she pointed to a sheet on the desk.

"I know but this is urgent."

She started typing on the computer, which just made the situation even more awkward.

"I'm sorry, darling, even if it were visiting hours, that patient is not allowed them."

"Please."

She gave a sympathetic smile, but gestured towards the door. Disheartened, I walked out with a quiver in my lip. I couldn't sleep without knowing he was okay. As I walked through the empty hallways, I felt lost. Like he was dead, even though he was just sick. The rain pattered softly on the roof. I felt alone. I wanted my Chase. MY Chase.

I fell back against a wall and slid down. I rested my elbows on my knees and ran my fingers through my hair. I started to cry quietly to myself. More than anything, I wanted Chase to walk through and pick me up and take me back to my dorm. It wasn't going to happen. At this point I'd have a better chance of carrying him. Why did things have to be like this? Why couldn't everything be right with the world? Or at least my world. I needed Chase. I needed him more than oxygen. He was everything to me. I couldn't live without him. And I know he wasn't dead, but with all this pressure it just felt like he was.

I continued to cry.

* * *

The next morning, I got ready for the match. I really didn't want to do this, but Mr. Davenport didn't give me a choice. I walked down to the gym and saw someone talking to Mr. Davenport. He was wearing a doctor's coat. A doctor? As he left, he revealing Chase sitting next to Mr. Davenport! I ran over to them. Chase stood up and spun me around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"This one over here didn't take no for an answer," Mr. Davenport said, pointing at Chase.

I looked back at Chase. He smiled at me.

"And you're alright?"

"Yeah, I should be."

"Wait, if he's allowed to be here, why wasn't I allowed to visit him?"

"They probably needed to run some tests, Bree," Mr. Davenport said, "Now, get out there!"

Chase's eyes met mine one more time.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

I gestured at the match.

"Yeah," he said.

I could see he wasn't completely happy about it, but he'd accepted it. I kissed him and walked out onto the mat. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Soon I started fighting Dylan. Chase wasn't kidding, this guy was good, but all the pain he'd caused Chase just motivated me to kick his ass. He kicked at my head, but I ducked. I punched at him, but he grabbed my arm and flipped me. I landed on my butt, but got up quickly. I did a spinning back kick and sent him stumbling backwards. Then I kicked at his chest, but he pushed my foot down. I swung my leg at his head, but he ducked and did a forward roll, causing him to be behind me. Before I could turn around he got both my arms in an arm lock. I looked over at Chase. I'd been working on a move that would get me out of this, but I hadn't mastered it yet. Chase nodded at me. I nodded back and bent over forward, kicked Dylan's shin and sent him flying over the top of me. I flipped over to since he didn't let go of my arms, but I just landed on top of him. He let me go. I looked at Chase again, but he didn't smile. He seemed to be in pain. He was ghostly white.

Suddenly, he fell of the bench and collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Chase!" I ran over to him, not caring about the match at this point.

Mr. Davenport and a couple medics were there too. I shook him, but he didn't wake up. Soon, he was whisked away by the medics. Mr. Davenport told everyone to clear the gym. Everyone scattered quickly. Then there was me sitting on the floor alone, crying.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys so I just wanted to say, I know I've been writing in Bree's POV a lot, but it's because I like writing in her POV. I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying this story, I know I am as well. And I know I update very frequently, but this is for two reasons. One, I really like writing this story and two, because I know how annoying it can get when you have to wait a long time for updates on a story. But anyway, that's all I have to say, so I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

 **Oh and also to reply to a review from Tori who asked where Hunter was during all of this, he was just around being a little seven year old boy, playing with his friends and stuff. So yeah, but this chapter definitely is revolved around Hunter.**

* * *

Bree's POV

Three weeks later, Chase was back on his feet. And also, guess who's the top spy? Dylan. Since the match ended before we'd declared a winner, he resumed his place as top spy until we could hold another one. But I swear, if Mr. Davenport makes me fight instead of Chase, he's a goner. Anyway, right now I'm in the dorm just reading a book. That's when Janelle came in.

"Bree!"

I looked up.

"What's wrong, Janelle? Did Leo ask you out again?"

"Yes, but that's not why I'm here. The Masks kidnapped Hunter!"

"WHAT!"

I can't believe it! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! NO! Hunter! I followed her downstairs where Mr. Davenport, Chase and Leo were looking at a screen in the main area. I ran in crying, but was greeted with a hug from Chase.

"Everything's going to be fine, alright? We'll get him back."

I buried myself in his chest, I couldn't stop crying. They took him! They took Hunter! The took my little baby boy! The only thing that gave me comfort is the fact that all spies were given a little tracking device to keep on them at all times. That would let us know where Hunter was. Leo started typing on a console and we soon saw a little red dot appear over Mexico on the WM. I can't believe the Masks would do this. He's just a kid!

"Okay, come on," Chase said to me.

We started to head out but we were stopped by Mr. Davenport.

"This is a mission for the top spy and second spy. Dylan will accompany Bree to find Hunter."

"You can't be serious!" I complained.

"He's my son!" Chase shot back.

"So why don't you want the top spy to go look for him?"

"The top spy should be me!"

"It doesn't matter what anything 'should' be. It matters what they are. And right now, Dylan is the top spy."

"You can't stop me from going on this mission."

"Guys, stop! We're running out of time!" Leo stepped in.

"Fine," Mr. Davenport said, "You, Bree and Dylan will go."

Chase sighed, but obeyed his new orders and in no time, Dylan joined us and we headed out to the jet. The entire flight we sat in uncomfortable silence. Chase had his arm around me. Soon the plane landed and we got out.

"Alright," Chase said, "We're here and Hunter's coordinates say he's here, so we need to go that way."

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm the top spy which means, I'm the mission leader."

He grabbed the map from Chase.

"You were holding the map wrong, we need to go that way," he pointed in the opposite direction to Chase.

"No," he replied, yanking the map back into his hands, "I turned it according to the way we're facing, see? Which means we have to go that way."

"That way," Dylan pointed in the direction he'd pointed before.

"That way."

"That way."

"That way."

"Guys!" I interrupted, "None of this is helping us find Hunter. Chase is right, we go that way."

We ran off. We seemed to run for ages, but I wasn't about to slow down. This is my son! Oh, I hope he's okay. Soon we reached an old brick warehouse. Cautiously, we crept in. Why did the Masks have to be creepy too? We heard something drop and turned around to see Dylan picking up one of his gadgets.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Hey I dropped it, it's not like we control these things," he whispered back.

Unfortunately, someone came around the corner and we were caught. They pressed a button and a siren filled our ears.

"Break in at side entrance, repeat, break in at side entrance," he talked into a walkie talkie.

That was it. We were trapped. There was no escape. In a few seconds it seemed, the whole room was filled with guys in masks. They pinned our arms behind our backs and pushed us into a room. And there was my sweet baby Hunter.

"Hunter!" I cried, running over to him and hugging him.

"Mommy!" he sobbed, "I'm scared!"

"I know," I hugged him again.

"Hunter!" I heard Chase exclaim.

He ran over and hugged Hunter with me.

"Daddy!" he wept, his little brown eyes sparkling with tears.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked.

Thankfully, Hunter shook his head. But one problem. We were still here.


	34. Chapter 34

**I just wanted to say that I wrote this in Hunter's POV so I tried to write it like a seven year old would, but that means if there are things in here that don't sound like what I've written in the past, that's why. Kay thanks byeeee, and don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

Hunter's POV

I don't really know what happened. All I know is that some guys broke into my dorm, knocked out my roommate and put a rag over my mouth and nose. After that everything's a blur. I woke up here. It's really scary. I want Mommy and Daddy. They're really brave. They're not scared of anything! But I am. I guess I'm not ready to be a spy just yet.

Anyways, I don't know how long I've been in here, but I'm terrified. I don't want the mean guys in masks to hurt me! What if they hurt me! No! I don't want them to hurt me! Tears fell down my cheeks. I want Mommy! I want Daddy! I want Uncle Leo! Anybody! Then one of the mean guys in masks came in. I screamed, he came closer and closer. Please! Don't hurt me! I wanted to scream, but nothing came out.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

That time I did scream. He had a weird robotic voice! I was kidnapped by robots! MOMMY! DADDY! SOMEBODY! HELP! All I could do, was sit crumpled up in a ball and cry. I don't like this! I hate this!

"Seems like a little boy, who are your parents?"

I just cried harder and shook my head. Please leave me alone Mr. MeanGuy!

"Who are your parents!" he snapped.

"Mommy and Daddy," I replied weakly.

"And what are Mommy and Daddy's names?"

"Mommy and Daddy."

"You don't know their real names?"

"I wanna go home!"

"Understood. But you're not going home. EVER!"

"Ahhhhh!" I sobbed, "Mommy! Daddy!"

"So just answer the question. What are Mommy and Daddy's real names?"

I know I shouldn't tell him. So I don't. Spies don't tell Mr. MeanGuy anything! Except that his nickname is Mr. MeanGuy.

"You're Mr. MeanGuy!" I shouted at him.

"Ugh," he sighed and talked into a walkie talkie, "He's not cooperating."

"Fine, we'll try again later," the walkie talkie said back.

"I'll get the truth out of you!" he said, before slamming the door behind him.

It made a big noise and it was scary! I started crying full force. I didn't hold back. Even though spies aren't supposed to cry. I want to cry. So I'm going to cry. I just want a hug from Mommy and Daddy. What if I never see them again? Noooo! Mommy! I want Mommy! Daddy! I want Daddy! I want to see them again! I want to go home! Someone take me home! Ahhhhh!

I cried for a while, till I became tired of it and found no use for it. I slowed them down and they stopped. I huddled my knees to my chest for what seemed like hours. Great, now I'm scared and bored! But then I heard footsteps in the hallway. They were scary. Someone's coming to hurt me! Ahhhhh! Somebody stop them! The door swung open, but instead of lots of Mr. MeanGuys, it was Mommy! MOMMY! YAY!

"Hunter!" she exclaimed and ran over to me.

I'm so happy! But scared at the same time! Am I in love or something? I hugged my Mommy hard. I missed her so much!

"Mommy! I'm scared!" I wept, crying again.

"I know," she hugged me again.

"Hunter!" I heard.

It was Daddy! Daddy was here too! Yay! Daddy!

He ran over and hugged me with Mommy. I feel safer now. I like feeling safer. Safer's better than not safer.

"Daddy!" I sobbed.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked me.

I shook my head.

"Good," Daddy said.

For the next little while, I sat on Mommy's lap. I'm getting too big for it, but I don't care. I like being close to Mommy. I like hearing her heartbeat because it's soothing. And I feel safe.

Another Mr. MeanGuy came in. Mommy's grip on me became tighter.

"Such a cute family you've got there," he's a robot too! Oh no!

"Yeah, whatever, just let us go," Daddy said.

See, I told you he was brave. He stood up to the robot!

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, can't do that. We need some information. And the only way to get it is to have you talk. Why don't we start with Daddy over here?"

He handcuffed Daddy and pushed him out of the room.

"Daddy!" I yelled after them.

"Shh, Hunter, it's okay. They're just going to talk."

"But they're robots! They could malfunction!"

She giggled, "They're not robots. They just have robot voices."

How is she laughing at a time like this?

"Wish they would malfunction on him," I heard from the other side of the room.

It's Mr. Ickypants! Why is he here?

"Why is it here?" I pointed at Mr. Ickypants.

"Because I'm the top spy," he walked over to me, "Daddy ain't here to protect you now."

I snuggled into Mommy. She slapped him.

"You stay the hell away from my son!"

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

Then out of nowhere, he kissed Mommy! Hey! Daddy's the only one who can do that! Well, I can on the cheek. But he can't because he's not nice! Mommy slapped him again. I laughed. Ha ha, she slapped you Mr. Ickypants!

"Stay away from me, Hunter and Chase!"

"Yeah!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

Then the door opened again. Daddy was back! But all I saw was them shove him back in and him fall to the ground. He looked really really really really really bad.

"Chase!" Mommy cried.

She set me down and we both went over to him. Mommy started shaking him. His eyes were closed. I thought Mommy said they were going to talk!

"Who's next? How 'bout you?" he handcuffed Mr. Ickypants and dragged him out of the room.

Daddy opened his eyes and started coughing.

"Chase! What happened?" Mommy asked.

"Uh," he grabbed his hair, "I don't really remember much."

We helped him sit against the wall. Now all I want to do is get out of here!

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just wanna get out of here."

"Me too," I said.

Mommy sat me on Daddy's lap. I grabbed onto Daddy and nestled into him. I felt his hand on my back. Mommy and Daddy were here with me. I feel safe.


	35. Chapter 35

Chase's POV

I don't even want to think about what happened when they interrogated me. But I will say this, there wasn't much talking. I just want to get Hunter home and be done with this place. I'm sick of it!

Soon they brought Dylan back, same state as I had come back. Bruised, beaten, tattered.

"You're next," they grabbed Bree by her hair and dragged her out of the room before I could do anything.

I hate these guys! I hate their fucking guts! If they hurt her, it will be the death of them. We waited forever it seemed until they finally came back with Bree. They dumped her on the floor, except something was different. Different to the way Dylan and I came back. Her shirt, it was torn. I can't believe they did that.

"Bree!" I rushed over to her and picked her up bridal style.

We had to get out of here. I looked up to see the vent. Couldn't we escape like last time? I'm positive these guys are too dumb to put precautions on the vents, even after last time. We waited for Bree to wake up and started my plan. First Dylan got into the vents, Hunter, Bree, then me. We crawled around in the vents for ages. My knees were killing me by the time we got to the end.

Everyone climbed out of the vents, me being last. They all bolted except for me. I threw a small object into the vents. A tiny bomb. I set it to detonate and ran after everyone else.

The Masks had seen us and were running after us, but the bomb detonated before they could get very close. They plummeted to the ground allowing us to escape. We ran to the jet and I helped Hunter in, who was too small to do it himself. Dylan started the plane and took off. We were all puffing hard.

"I don't like them," Hunter said.

"None of us do," I replied.

"We all despise them," Bree added.

I must have drifted off because when I woke up we were landing back at the agency, where we were greeted by Davenport and Leo. Bree and I spent the rest of the day doing practically nothing until Davenport called Dylan, Bree and I into his office. Bree had to sit in the middle of Dylan and me, because we wouldn't stop going at it.

"Alright, now that we've got the seating arrangement in order," Davenport said, "I wanted to talk to all of you about this top spy situation."

"I'm the top spy, there's no situation!" Dylan protested.

Idiot.

"Yes, there is a situation, Dylan, because you don't seem to be doing a very good job at being top spy."

"Ha, burn!" I sneered.

"I'm doing fine at being the top spy! What are you talking about?"

"I have gotten so many complaints about you that I had to get a box to put them in!"

He sat a large box on his desk and opened the lid off it. It was overflowing with little paper slips.

"Those are all complaints, Dylan."

I started laughing my head off. He's going down!

"So I want you and Chase to spar to see who's going to be the top spy."

"What about Bree?" I asked.

"Well, I don't think she'd want to, is that right?"

"You couldn't pay me," she nearly spat at him.

"See."

"Okay, when is this match? Or rematch, really," I asked.

"Right now."

"What!" we all exclaimed.

"Yep, right now."

"Why right now!" I protested.

"Because last time when I gave you time to practice you nearly killed yourself over it. This is the best way, come on go change.

We all stood up and left his office.

"Meet me in the gym after your done changing!" he called after us.

This is insane. We didn't have any time to practice! Ugh! I changed and headed out to the gym.

"Alright, on the mat boys," he said.

Man he's moving quick. Can't we just have time to think at least? I joined Dylan on the mat and started fighting him. I can't believe how fast I was fighting Dylan again! He swung at my head, but I ducked. I punched him in the stomach and sent him stumbling back. He kicked at my head, but I ducked. He kicked me down before I could get up from ducking. I fell to the ground and swept under his feet sending him to the ground. We went back and forth for a while, but no one was getting anywhere. We were too evenly matched.

"Stop!" Davenport called.

Thank you. I'm sick of this.

"No one's winning. So I made my decision based on the difficulty of the move and how well it was executed. And the top spy is...Dylan."

* * *

 **Hey guys, so this was the final chapter of the story, I can't believe it's over, but the thing I can't believe the most is the fact that this story had 35 chapters! Just like, pretend that my jaw is open and I'm going like 'oh my god!'. But yeah I really love this story and of course I had to leave it on a cliffhanger. Mua ha ha! But anyways,** **thank you guys for reading this story! I love you all, you're the best! Byeee!**


End file.
